Whatever Happened to Samantha Madison?
by AshenPetiteLie
Summary: [chapter34]After her Thanksgiving night with David, stuff has happened to Sam Madison. It's now summer and Lucy and Harold are dating, David's going away to college, and Sam still has a year left in high school. Then some surprising news hit her.
1. Chapter 1

The nurse at Planned Parenthood just nodded at me. I felt a shaky feeling deep down in my soul.

_Why didn't I listen to Lucy? Why didn't I use to methods of birth control? Why did we only use condoms?_

I sat up and just said a plain thank you. I got dressed and left the private room.

"Ma'am, have a nice day," the receptionist said.

I gave her a wan smile and opened the exit door.

As I stepped outside, the brightness of the sun blinded me for a second. I started walking around recklessly. My mind was filled with dread.

_How do I tell David? How do I tell my parents? How do I tell David's parents?_ was all I could think of.

I sat down at the subway bus and waited for the next bus, due in ten minutes flat. There was always abortion. And adoption. But the gossip… The magazines would surely find out sooner or later. And it would be all over the tabloids.  
I could just picture it: "A Little Bit More Than Love" and other mean and intrusive head lines. David would be, like, the first First Son to ever get his girlfriend pregnant.

_Oooh, I'm so dead._

The bus came. I got in, and sat down next to a kind of old lady.

"Hey, you're that girl that saved the president, aren't you?" she said with her face in recognition. 

"Yeah," I mumbled. I didn't care if everyone started piling up on top of me, kissing me from head to toe. I was too much in shock and way too scared to care.

"What's the matter?" the lady leaned in, as if I were sharing a secret. She probably doesn't even care. She just wants some gossip about my personal life.

"Nothing," I mumbled again. I put on my headphones and attempted to read a book we were reading in English. The lady just huffed in disgust for my rudeness and turned the other way.

_Now she can gossip that I'm not a nice person._

Tears started spilling down my face. My vision was blurring, so I closed that stupid book ad just started crying. Everyone was looking at me. As any natural redhead, I started blushing.

The train came to a halt and I got off.   
I got into my house, hoping no one would be home. Much to my dismay, Lucy was in the kitchen.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Harold today?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't croak.

Harold and Lucy had hooked up after Lucy re-took her SATs and got a good result.

"He just dropped me off. He's the sweetest guy ever. I'm so glad high school is over! Now we don't have to deal with everyone saying _why is she going out with that loser_ and all of that," Lucy was sparkling in joy.

"I'm happy for you," I said. My head dropped and I went for the refrigerator for some water.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Lucy asked, sitting down on the counter top.

"Nothing," I said softly.

She frowned. "I know when something's the matter. Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant with David's baby," I said. The words just spilled out.

Lucy was too stunned to speak. She just stood there for a second. 

"Oh.My.God." she finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

What she did was completely unexpected. She got off the counter top and hugged me. Then she patted my stomach and said _hello, little baby._ I just giggled.

She hugged me again, not too tight, I guess because she was afraid of hurting the baby. I don't think she would hurt it either way, but whatever.

"When? How?" she asked.

"Well, you know the how. And, as for the when, I don't know," I said. "Ever since Thanksgiving we do It, like, once a week. So I have no exact way of knowing."

She just frowned. "And you're on pill? Because if you and him were both using some sort of protection, I don't see how _this_ could've happened."

I looked away. "Well..."

"Sam, you were on pill, weren't you?" she asked in a stern voice.

"I stopped taking it a while ago..." my voice trailed off.

"SAM!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry. This is hard enough as it is. Please don't make me feel worse." I mumbled.

She just stood there for a second, probably thinking things over.

"When do you plan on telling David?" she asked, finally.

"I don't know HOW to tell him. I'm not worrying much about the WHEN. He'll find out wether I tell him or not."

"Sam, you're gonna have to tell him. Now, you're not considering abortion. Are you?" she asked in a panicky voice. Lucy is so against abortion, that if I aborted this baby, she'd never speak to me again. 

"No. I don't think I can even pull through with an abortion," I said.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, Jesus! Now, we can't tell Mom and Dad so soon. And especially not the First couple."

"I don't know..." 

"Sam, you don't even begin to realize what this means. The president can get in some serious media trouble for this. And Adams Prep won't be too happy. I'm not even sure they allow pregnant students."

I started sulking.

"The president freaked out at the idea of you two having sex, remember? He is going to _flip out_ over this. I'm talking going CRAZY. Probably force you to get an abortion. That's why I think you should only break it to the folks once you complete four months. Everyone knows it's almost impossible to get an abortion after that." 

The thought of hiding this didn't really please me. I started crying all over again.

"How am I going to hide my belly once I start showing?" I asked between sobs.

"We'll figure something out," Lucy said plainly.

"Lucy, I'm scared."

She hugged me. "So am I, Sammy. So am I."

David came over later in the day. It was six o'clock, and Theresa was out for the day, Lucy was with Harold and Rebecca at the movies, and both of my parents were out of town. We had the house to ourselves.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey, beautiful," David flirted and came in and kissed me. _Oh, I wish things weren't so complicated so I could truly enjoy this._

"Hey," I said back, sounding neutral.

"How's my Sharona?" David joked.

"She's been missing her Daryl," I said back, and kissed him.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear," David said. "Okay, so our choices for the evening are either Lady and the Tramp or Black Beauty."

I laughed. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. I'm feeling like a kid again," he said. He grinned that smile that made him look so sexy.

I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Lady and the Tramp."

David wouldn't last two minutes watching that movie. Always when we watched movies he would start kissing me, and next thing you know we've had sex.

We went up to my room and David put in the disc in the DVD player and lay down next to me on my bed. The movie started, that same opening, and next thing I know, David's kissing my neck.

_This isn't right, this isn't right. He needs to know._

I'm was too afraid to tell him, so I let him continue. We started kissing and David moved him hand up my shirt trying to unhook my bra.

_This isn't right. He needs to know._

My conscience began driving me crazy. I stopped kissing and said, "STOP!" 

David's hand came right out of my shirt. I began crying. David just looked confused. His expression was the same as if he'd been saying _what?_

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound sensitive.

"David..." I said. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" 

"I'm..."

I couldn't get the words out. 

"Sam, are you alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm... preg...I'm preg..._I'm pregnant_," I said softly, wrestling the words out.

"What?" he asked, alarmed.

I closed my eyes and said in a louder, sturdier voice, "I'm...pregnant."

He didn't say anything. He stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't know what to do. _Where's he going? This is not the reaction I'd been expecting..._

I began crying again. _Well, this isn't what he was expecting to hear..._

He came back five minutes later.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a serious voice.

I nodded.

"How long? How long have you known?"

"I found out today. At Planned Parenthood." I said, drying my eyes. It was useless, though, because tears came right back up.

"Who else knows?" he asked.

"Only Lucy," I replied.

"Sam, what are we going to do?" he sat down and put his hand on my thigh.

"I don't know," I whimpered.

"Look, we'll get through this," he said. He looked much calmer than he was, though. I knew he was freaking out too.

"David... what if we don't?" I asked.

"We'll try. And, just so you know, I'm here for you, with you, 100. We'll find a way to get through this, okay?"

_Just the words I'd been hoping for._

I laughed a relieved laughter and took his hand. He kissed me lightly on my lips.

_"I love you,"_ he whispered in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer from the author: Thank you all for reading! **

David and I turned off Lady and the Tramp. I mean, who could watch _that_ while we had a baby in my uterus to worry about?

"How long have you been pregnant?" David asked, as we sat down on my bed again, this time not for sex though.

"Like I said before, I found out I'm pregnant _today_, so I don't know anything else but that."

"Okay... we're going to have to set up some doctor's appointment or something," he said. 

"Lucy and I can handle that," I said, quickly. No way was he coming with me to the doctor and watch the doctor poke her or, God forbid, his hand _in there_.

"Sam, I want to hear my child's heartbeat and stuff. I _will_ go to the doctor with you sooner or later," he said in a teasing tone. 

Whenever he said _my child_, my heart just melted. 

"We'll see about that," I kidded back.

"Well, I have to go. I'll try to come up with a plan one WHAT to do tonight," he said.

"Why do you have to go so soon?" I asked. _You just got here_.

"Sam, it's been two and half hours already. My parents are expecting me back. Besides, the Secret Service robots are waiting for me outside. They'll think we're _at It_ if I don't go back soon," he said.

"Okay," I fake pouted. "Come back tomorrow, though."

He just smiled. "You can count on that. We need to talk things over... see what options we'll take and all of that."

I hugged him goodbye and he kissed me.

We went downstairs, and I opened the front door for him.

"Bye, Daryl," I said softly.

"Bye, Sharona," he said, gazing at me and he bent down to my belly (while no one was watching) and said, "Bye, baby. Daddy loves you."

_Ahh... I wish all pregnant teens had such loving boyfriends..._

I patted him on the head and when he stood up my emotions just burst. I wrapped my arms around him quickly and just kissed the heck out of him.  
When I pulled away, he just stood there, grinning that I'm-such-a-player grin.

"Just so we're clear, you can do that _anytime_ you want," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I joked. "Byyeee, David."

"Bye, honey," he said. _Ooh, honey? Niceee._

I closed the door and leaned my back against it. _Why does this baby have to come at such an unplanned time? David and I just aren't ready..._

No matter what David may think; I know we both aren't ready. How can be so calm?

I rushed upstairs and jumped on my bed (careful not to hurt baby) and started crying. _What am I gonna do?_   
I must've fell asleep right after I stopped crying, because when I woke up the next morning, I was still dressed in my street clothes, my mouth had that terrible bad breath, and my hair wasn't put up, like I usually have it done.

I yawned. _Beautiful day. What should David and I do today?_

Then I remembered. _Oh, yeah. The baby._

I went down to the kitchen and was surprised not to find Theresa there. Or Rebecca, for that matter. There was a note on the counter.

_Went to some museum thing. Eat some breakfast and make yourself useful. --Theresa_

_Ha-ha. Make myself useful? On a Saturday? Be joking._

I started preparing pancakes, when it hit me. _I'm pregnant now. What should I be eating? I need to ask Lucy._

I was too lazy to even look it up online, so I just ate the pancakes. And, to be on the safe side, I added some milk to that.

Some moments after, Lucy came downstairs.

"Hey Sam. How are you feeling?" she asked her voice full of exhaustion.

"Fine," I said. "Ahh, could you help me set up a doctor's visit? You know, to where they can't exactly know it's _me_?"

"Honey, they're going to have to get your right name. Now, I can make sure they don't leak it to the public," she said.

_Grrr..._

She got a container of yogurt that was huge, got a spoon, and started eating it.

"That's really gross, Lucy," I said, disgusted. "That thing is for the whole family." 

"Rebecca doesn't like fat free yogurt, Theresa has something against dairy, Mom and Dad are never home, you never bother to eat anything but burgers, so I am the only one that eats it. Therefore, I could spit in here, and it wouldn't matter," she said, licking the spoon.

"That, for real, is disturbing, Lucy," I said, with a disgusted face.

"Whatever. So, if it's a girl, what are you going to name it? If it's a boy?" 

_Can't you stop talking about the baby for ONE SECOND?_

"I don't know! I'm still managing the fact that I'm _seventeen and pregnant with the First Son's child!_" I practically yelled in her ear.

She didn't care.

"I was thinking Raine or Trinity if it was a girl. If it's a boy, Benji or Carlos?" she said.

_Why do you hate your niece/nephew so much? Those names are hiideeoouss._

"Uuh, no. Raine? Trinity? Where do you get that? Maybe I should name is Trinity Raine Sunshine. People will mistake me for a hippie," I said. "Benji? Dude, nooo! And Carlos? That sounds like, I don't know, some foreign weird name."

She wasn't offended at all.

"How about Carla? Carson? Harold? Gianna? Philipina? Feather?" she asked.

_Philipina? Feather? Do I look like an Indian?_ No offense if that's your name. This is SAM'S MIND.

This was getting me no where.

"I'll discuss names with you later. For now, I have to worry about my pregnancy nutrition and all. You got any idea what I should eat or what I'm supposed to be eating?"

"You better promise you'll tell me if you and David choose a name," she said.

"Sure, sure," I said, impatiently. "Now, can we focus on my pregnancy diet, please?"

_"I can see those pregnancy hormones are kicking in," Lucy mumbled. "What a grouch."_

"I heard THAT!" I said. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Luce. I'm just stressed."

"It's okay. Now, I have no idea about anything to do with pregnancy. Except how to avoid it," she said, grinning.

"SHUT UP!" I growled, in a playful manner.

"Okay, okay!" she pretended to be offended. We both laughed.

The phone began ringing.

"I'll get it," I said.

"'Kay," she said, not even looking up, admiring her beautiful (yet disgusting) yogurt and eating it like a dog.

I ran to the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Sam," David's voice answered._ Just the person I want to talk to.

"Hey," I said.  
_  
"I was thinking…why don't you meet me at the library? We could see, you know, stuff on pregnancy. After all, we don't know anything..." he suggested._

"'Kay," I said. _If it means I'll get to spend time with you..._

_"Meet you there in thirty minutes?" he asked._

"Sure." 

_"Remember to wear a hat and some sunglasses, or something," he reminded me._

"You're more in danger of being recognized than me. My hair's black now," I said. Thank God I'd remembered to be re-dying my growing roots, or I'd look like something from the underworld, with my natural red hair half way down, and the other half black.

_"And everyone knows it is," he said._

"Blah, Blah, Blah," I teased. "See ya there."

"Bye," 

_"Love you."_

"Love you too."

**© 2005 by Hope Roman. All Rights Reserved. No part or all of it may be copied without written consent from the author.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam, look at this!" David called out to me. He and I had been researching pregnancy related stuff for a while.

"What?" I asked.

"Come 'ere" David called out again.

I got up and went to where he was sitting. We had been scattered all over the floor, with books all around us.

"What!" I asked again.

"Read," he instructed.

_During pregnancy a woman's breasts enlarge, sometimes to as much as two bra sizes up._

"Uh-huh... you didn't know that?" I asked. _What is he saying?_

"Yeah, duh. What I'm saying is those are gonna enlarge," he said, pointing at my boobs. He gave me one of those me-like grins.

I slapped him, playfully. "We have a baby to worry about, and all you can think about is my breasts?"

He just remained grinning. "I'm just looking at this from a bright side perspective."

_David, you're so mature, why do you have to get all worked up because I might become a D cup? Right, because you're a guy._

"For real, get back to researching," I told him.

He didn't say anything else, but he did look back at the article and grinned like a little five year old. _Boys..._

After about fifteen minutes, the one person I hate the most appeared. That's right - Kris Parks.

She looked at the book I was reading and the books all around me and David and gave me a weird look.

"Sam, what's up?" she asked, with her phony smile.

"What? Huh?" I asked. I looked up and saw her. David started looking kind of desperate, as if saying why is she here. _Oh great. Now I got to explain to this bozo why we're here._

"Nothing much. You?" I asked, casually.

"Nothing. What...are you reading?"

"Stuff on pregnancy. Why?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't draw the line, connect the dots, and figure it out.

"You two considering parenting?" she asked. She gave me a really weird look.

"No," I said, trying to come up with an excuse. _Parenting... humm, I could say we are doing a parenting class or something. That's perfect!_

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked.

"Well, David's parents made him take a child development class. The instructor is making all of them turn in some kind of essay on what they know about children, and David thought maybe he should do it on a woman's pregnancy. So, we're researching. Saturday date. Ya know, hanging out," I said. I'm such a bad liar, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't believe me.

She just stared at me for a moment. _Please walk away... PLEASE!_

"Okay," she finally said. "See ya later. Bye David," she said and started walking away.

David sighed in relief. I took a deep breath. _Hiding this is NOT gonna be easy._

"We need to go. It's not safe around here," he said. He started putting books back, not letting me carry any weight. _Aww!_

As we were walking out and into his limo, he whispered, _"Did you set up the appointment yet?"_

"David, it's been a day. No, I haven't," I said.

"Tell me when it's gonna be so I can set up a time to ditch the agents," he said. 

"NO!" I exclaimed. I was not letting him see the doctor stick her hand _up there_. I'd die first.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well... I don't want you to see the doctor, you know, _touching_ me," I said.

He just gave me one of those weird looks.

"Sam, there's nothing I haven't seen," he said. _Oh, God, David, say it louder._

"Still..." I said. _Why can't he understand I don't feel comfortable with him seeing me naked when we're not, you know, intimate at that moment._

"Sam, come on. I need to be there for you - this is my baby, too," he said.

I guess the fact he said _this is my baby_ won me over.

"Okay, but don't get all macho on me when my breasts start growing, okay?" I teased.

"Now, I can't promise I won't _stare_ at your chest, but I promise not to make any remarks," David said.

"Guys," I mumbled. "What pervs."   
"I want to set up an appointment for Tuesday in the morning please," Lucy said over the phone for me.

_"Okay, ma'am, can I get your name?" the receptionist asked._

Lucy ignored the question. "How much will it cost?"

_"You're insurance should pay for this visit," the receptionist calmly said. "Can I have your name?"_

Again Lucy ignored the question. "What is your privacy policy?"

_"We don't give out any information about our patients, for any reason. Now, if the patient is less than sixteen years old age, we require parental knowledge of the pregnancy." the lady answered, sounding a bit irritated. "Could I get your name?" _

"Lucy Madison," Lucy answered. I gave her a _What are you doing?_ look and she just nodded it off.

_"Okay, ma'am, your appointment is Tuesday at nine. Will that be all right?" the receptionist asked._

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy said and hung up.

"Okay, they won't tell anyone about your pregnancy, since you're seveteen. Now, me and I supposed David will be there, so you'll be fine. Relax, Sam. It'll be okay," she said.

_Easy for you to say. You're not known nationwide for saving the president._   
I woke up with an urge to throw up. _Ugh... morning sickness._

I went to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet seat. Rebecca came in and gave me a weird look.

"Might I inquire why you are positioned that way?" she asked.

"I'm feeling sick," I responded. _I can feel it coming up. Ugh. Eew._

I gagged and all this puke came up and out. I'll spare you the details. You DO NOT want to know.

"Eeew!" Rebecca said. _No, Becca, it's cute._

"I know," I said, wiping my mouth and going to the sink to brush the awful taste off my mouth.

Rebecca moved closer to the toilet and observed my throw up.

"Interesting," she commented. _You find throw up interesting? Your poor, deprived child._

"Rebecca, get out!" I yelled at her. She went right on out and didn't say a thing.

I flushed down the nastiness the baby had created out of the foot I'd eaten and came out of the bathroom.

"Throw up?" Lucy asked. _Now, how does she know?_

"Yep," I answered, giving her a wan smile.

"Morning sickness," she stated. I just nodded.

"You all right?" she asked.

I nodded. Inside, however, I felt awful.

_Being pregnant is the pits._


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter coming on. I already have much of this story written, so that's why. Hehe. Okay.**

**Thanks all you readers out there!**

I'm so glad I know that I've been throwing up for the last two months because of the baby. Or else...

_Wait. I've been throwing up for the last two months. That must mean I'm two months pregnant._

Morning sickness. Those two words are the ones I most despise. No one knows what it's like to eat something and throw it all back up. How am I supposed to feed the baby this way? It won't take ANYTHING!

My breasts are starting to feel a bit tender. I don't know why. Are they supposed to get big so soon? Because that's just stupid...I'm not breast-feeding any baby right now.

So glad my parents let me quit my job at the local movie renting place and take up a job somewhere else, where I actually want to be. _I miss Dauntra, though. Too bad she doesn't have a computer so we could IM._

I'm now Susan Boone's assistant. I help her out setting up for class, do her phone calls, manage the monthly bill for everyone, and other kinds of office stuff. I must say, I'm getting paid well. A little higher than minimum wage, so it's better than my old job.

Now, though, I'm feeling very tired and all I want to do is sleep. Which I did this afternoon; I took a little nap. 

Of course, no one in my house knows how much I need this nap, except for Lucy maybe, and they just woke me right up. Okay, so only Theresa woke me up. I don't care though, I'm tired!

_Let me sleep!_

"Wake up!" Theresa started screaming in my ear. She started gently slapping me, and I quickly placed my hands over my stomach just in case she started slapping my baby.

"I'm awake," I moaned. _Can't you let me be?_

"Sam, I need your help in the kitchen," she said. I just waved her away. "NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Wake me up from my much-needed rest, why don't you," I snapped at her.

"Much needed rest? As if," Theresa mocked me. _If only you knew why. Which you won't._

"Okay, cut the vegetables," Theresa instructed as we got into the kitchen. I was still sleepy, so I just grabbed whatever cutting board I could find and just stared at her, waiting for the vegetables.

"You get the vegetables," she said.

"FINE!" I snapped at her. _Why can't she be a little bit more help?_

I got a bunch of vegetables and started cutting them. _Ooh, I really want one..._

Then I stopped in disbelief. _Could it be that I, Sam Madison, had just asked myself to eat some vegetables? Eew! I hate vegetables!_

I guess that's what the famous pregnancy cravings are all about. I began eating the vegetables right up, not leaving one left on the cutting board.

"What are you doing?" Theresa asked. "These are for everyone Sam. I'm pleased you're finding vegetables tasty now, but please, leave some for everyone else."

I just frowned.

"Okay, I don't know WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, but you can go now. I can do this myself. You're not much help today," she said.

_Why is she PMSing today? God, her period doesn't come for another two weeks. Wait, wait! How do I know that? Ugh, I don't even wanna know._

I left the kitchen and bumped into Lucy and Harold in the hall.

Lucy hugged me and Harold just stood there, watching me. My chest is more like it, though.

"Harold!" Lucy hissed. He snapped out of his little illusion with my chest and said hi.

_Why is he staring at my chest? Is it bigger? This is what I get when I try to wear a black tank top while pregnant. Ugh._

Oh, I could feel my vegetables coming up. _Morning sickness all over again._

**©2005, by Hope Roman. All rights reserved. No part of this may be copied, except for a brief reference, without written consent from the author.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, why was _Harold_ staring at my chest?" I asked Lucy, in her room, when Harold left.

"Honey, it's impossible not to stare at it. Last time he saw you, you were, like, a size smaller. And, your bra is just way too tight," Lucy responded.

"Uhh, I am not noticing any difference in my bra size."

"Pshaw! Sam, it's like a full C now," Lucy simply said.

"That can't be right. I can't go from an AC (that's an almost C) to a C in a week."

"Who says?"

"It's not natural!"

"Pregnancy isn't always seemingly natural, Sam. Deal with it!"

"Fine. Now I have to go get new bras. If my bra size changes any more, I'll kill myself." 

Lucy just laughed. "If you're a C cup, you can borrow my collection of bras. Save money, you know."

I looked at her._ Did she just offer me her collection of expensive and, might I add, very sexy bras? _

"Okkayy. Thanks!"

"No prob. Now, shoo, get out of my room. You need to get some rest if you plan on having a healthy baby." she shooed my out.

"Okay, okay. Bye!" I said, hurrying out. Wow, Lucy is really being responsible.

_Whoa, hold up! Is Lucy being responsible? What is wrong with the world lately?_

She shut the door behind me._ I heard her start typing. Ooh, that's more like it. She wants to have a private conversation with her boyfriend. Same old Lucy._

I went into my room, shut out the lights, and slept like a rock.  
I woke up Monday morning with some over drowsiness.

"Wake up! Samantha Madison, wake up right now!" Theresa's tireless voice barked at me.

"Five more minutes!" I moaned at her.

"If you want a ride to Susan Boone's studio, you wake up nooowww!" she screeched at me.

_Work? Today? People, I'm pregnant! Cut me some slack!_

"Fine. Give me fifteen minutes," I said.

"No! Seven minutes. Be downstairs pronto!" she barked again and went out of my room. 

I got up, taking much effort out of me, and got dressed. I got one of Lucy's plainer bras and tried it on. It fit perfectly. _Wow. I'm a C cup now. Awesome._

I soon found out my usual work pants didn't fit so well and I had to put some of my worn in (and out) jeans. Susan was going to have a fit, but what could I do? Go with no pants?

I walked down the stairs and felt slightly sick. I grabbed two bananas and one apple and walked out the door and into Theresa's car.

"My lord. Why are you eating so much?" Theresa asked in disbelief.

"I'm just hungry," I answered.

"If you continue eating so much you will get fat, Sam," she warned me.

"It's FRUIT! You can't get fat of fruit!" I exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised," she simply stated and remained quiet.

_I'm pregnant. I have an excuse!_

As soon as she started driving out of the drive way and into the street, I began feeling way sick.

My cell phone began ringing. It was David.

"Hey," I answered.

Guess he could hear the sickness in my voice. "Hey princess. You all right?"

"Morning si--I mean, morning drowsiness. You know how it is," I said, hoping he would get the clue.

"Oh. Okay. Uhh, so did you schedule the ob-gyn appointment yet?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow at nine. I got to go, bye!" I said and hung up. These questions were just giving Theresa too much info.

"What's tomorrow at nine?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Samantha, what are you and David doing tomorrow at nine?" she asked again.

_Would you let it go already?_

"David and I are going to get some matching outfits for Fourth of July. Okay?" I answered, giving her a white lie.

"How sweet," she commented.

We drove alone in silence for a while longer.

"We're here. Out." she said.

I thanked her and got out.

When Susan Boone saw me she said, "Sam, did you put on some weight?" 

"Yeah." I answered. "Hey, can I have a personal day tomorrow. David and I have some plans, and I can't come."

"Sure," she answered.

_That was easy._

Her students began coming in and I began taking down the canvases for them to paint on.

Right when I was taking down the last canvas, I threw up. Then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note to reader: I know I took forever to put this up! I don't expect a miracle and having all of my original readers back, and I'm _so _sorry. Truth is scratches back of head I forgot I had this story up here. I mean, it's on MCBC and on here and it kind of slipped my mind…**

**SO SORRY!**

I came back as Susan's booming voice called my name repeatedly. My eyes opened in one fast motion and more people than I remembered that were in the room before were gathered around me.

"Whoa, you girl, what happened?" some weird guy with dreadlocks and a sleazy I-spoke-pot-all-day look asked me.

"I don't know," I answered kind of waving him away. I looked at Susan. "What happened?"

"You tell me. One minute you're setting up the canvases and the next you're on the ground, unconscious, looking dead. What is going on?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I'm just a little light-headed."

"Ok," she said reluctantly. "You go and sit down somewhere then. We'll talk later."

"But the canvases-" I began.

"I couldn't care less about the canvases. You go and get some rest. In fact, if you can go home..." her voice trailed off.

The people that surrounded me all started going back to chit chatting and discussing types and styles of paintings, paints, canvases, and anything to do with art.

"I can call David," I offered. "He'd jump at the at chance to see me."

"Well, all right. But don't bug him too much," Susan warned. The thought of bugging he president's sun must really terrorize her. 

"Yeah, sure," I assured her.

I stood up slowly and hurried to a corner.

I dialed David's number. 

"Yee-lloo!" he greeted.

"I had a pregnancy attack at Susan's," I quickly said.

"Wait, what?" David asked, sounding very alarmed.

"I fainted at Susan's. Can you pick me up. I don't think I can take a full day's work today. Please."

"Wow, Sam. Ohmigod. Yeah, sure, I'll bug the robots until they take me. Should be ten to fifteen minutes. You sit down and relax. Don't move."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, thanks, Daryl," I thanked him. 

I could hear him grin over the phone. "You're welcome, Sharona." 

"Bye," I whispered.

"Bye bye." he said and hung up.

I went to sit down. I pulled out a banana from my purse and started eating it. I went into David's presidential limo. I kissed him as a greeting.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Hey. Oh, God. I feel terrible. Tired and lightheaded. Dude, I swear, I feel ready to barf," I whined.

The SS (that's what I call Secret Service) agent heard me. "Ma'am, if you need to throw up, please grab a hold of an air sickness bad located in the seat compartment. Try to do as little damage as possible to the car."

I gave them a wan smile. "Okay, sure, whatever you say."

He gave me an odd half smile.

"Where to, David?" the driver asked.

"Uh, the library, please," he requested. 

The driver tipped his hat and got back to giving his full attention to driving.

When we got to the library, the SS agent, David, and I got off.

"Uh, dude, can you stay two shelves away from us?" David asked the SS man.

"Sure. But no funny business, David. Last week when you ditched me, I got into serious trouble. No monkey business, you hear?"

David just nodded and we both went in ahead of the SS agent. We sat down at a table. The SS guy stayed five tables away. Thank God.

"Sam, I'm worried about you. Who's this guy doing your prenatal and all" 

"It's a woman doing all the prenatal stuff. Ad I'm not sure if I'm gonna stay with her. Lucy called our gyno yesterday and she said the best obi-gyn around was this one, so Lucy scheduled me with her."

"What's the doctor's name?" David asked.

"Doctor Smith. Very common name."

"Oh, okay." he sighed. "When will we tell the parents?" 

"David, I don't know. I told you. I'm useless at this. My mom will end up yelling at me. My dad will be SO pissed. I don't even want to tell YOUR parents. They will kill me - and with you, I don't know what will happen."

"Oh, Sam, I'm scared, too." David confessed.

_Oh great. How will we do this? God, help us!_

"Let1s drop this," I suggested. "For now, we have to talk about what we'll name the baby."

"I was thinking Daryl or Sharona. You?"

"David..." I said. "Please. Not our white trash names. Be serious." 

"Okay... uh, Luke or Leia. How about that?" he joked.

"No movies! Especially not Star Wars." 

"Okay, you give some ideas," he challenged.

"Uh, how about Trinity?" I said, naming one of Lucy's numerous weird names.

"I like it," David said. "Baby Trinity. We can call her, if it's a girl, Trina. Or Trinny. Or Rinny. Or Trine."

"Be kidding me! It's like naming our child Fat Loser. No, not Trinity," I disagreed.

"You named it," he pointed out.

"As a joke," I scoffed.

"How about Samara?" he asked.

"Like in Ring Two?" I asked. "Definite no."

He sighed. "How about Chandra?"

"I like it" I screeched. "Chandra. That's a pretty name. How about Chandra Raine?"

"No, if it's a girl, it will be Chandra Rose," he said firmly.

"Chandra Rose. I like it. OKay, what if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Josh," David suggested.

"I love that name!" I agreed. "Josh Micheal."

David smiled. "It will either be Josh Micheal or Chandra Rose."

"Yeah. He or she will be so cute."

David remained quiet. He suddenly stood up and summoned be to do the same. I obediently stood up. 

He hugged me. Then, in my ear, he whispered, "Sam, we're going to have a son or daughter of OURS soon. How cool is that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

"Please fill out these forms," the receptionist motioned her hand towards a stack of clipboards already with clipped on medical forms.

"Okay," I replied.

"As soon as you're done, bring them back so I can tell the doctor you're ready." she gave me a sunny-side-up smile.

"Thanks," I said, returning that smile.

I picked up one of the clipboards and summoned David and Lucy to come over and sit down.

"Okay, I'm gonna need your help. Uh, Lucy, you can fill out my info. You know all about me. I'm your sister."

"Okay," Lucy murmured and I handed her the mother form. She went and sat down with a hard surface and started writing out my personal info.

"David, you read over these legal release forms, since you understand that stuff better than I do. I need some water and I'm gonna see if they have some food," I said.

"Fine, don't do any of the work," David replied teasingly.

"I'm the pregnant one. You don't ever tell me being pregnant is not work. If you knew how much I throw up, how cranky I feel, you would shut up. I'm gaining weight. I feel bloated, I feel sick, I-" he shushed me. 

"We get the picture, Sam," David said in a sing song voice.

"Sorry," I mumbled and stormed off to find some water and food.   
"Hello, Ms. Madison," Dr. Smith greeted me. She was a young blonde woman in her later twenties.

She shook my hand, David's and Lucy's. 

"Hi," I replied and walked in the private room. 

"You just put on this hospital gown and remove your underwear and lay down on the bed okay?" she instructed. 

"Fine," I said.

"Changing rooms are down the hall to your right," she said and went away.

I went down the hall and to my right and found them. I went in and took off my pants, underwear, and shirt. As I put on my hospital, I felt a slight bump on my stomach. 

_Oh, my God, I'm starting to show. _

I huffed and got back to my private room.

"How are you feeling?" a nurse asked me.

"Fine," I answered. _When did she get here?_

"Any nausea, stomach pain, or any other discomfort?" she asked and started jotting stuff down on her clipboard.

"Uh, I've had constant morning sickness, no stomach pain, and I've been feeling tired and stressed out a lot," I replied.

She smiled. "Well, you're normal. I'll call Dr. Smith right back. You just sit and wait."

"Okay," I agreed.

I looked at the bed and saw two bars for my feet. "I have to put my feet up?"

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, Sam. You're in a gyno's office. Get used to it."

I laid down and put my feet up. "David, move. I don't want you to see the doctor touching me."

He laughed. "Okay."

Dr. Smith walked in. "I'm not going to do a full exam yet, I'm just gonna get an ultra sound. See if we can predict when your baby will be born." she looked at her clipboard. "You don't know how long you've been pregnant. We'll find that out too."

"Cool," David replied.

Dr. Smith smiled and started getting her machines ready. She pulled out this little white camera looking thing and started rubbing some cream on my stomach.

"Okay. I'm going to move this around you stomach and we'll see what's going on with your uterus through that little monitor." she pointed at the monitor TV thing.

"'Kay."

She placed the ultrasound machine ting on my stomach and turned on the monitor. All I saw was green stuff and a bunch of little lines.

"Where's the baby?" I asked.

"It's only about seven centimeters big. See that ball right there?" she pointed at some ball looking thing. 

"Yeah. That's my baby?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," she answered.

David leaned in closer and took a look. "Wow!" 

Dr. Smith suddenly leaned in closer to the monitor and put her hand on it, as if looking for something.

"Everything all right, doc?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I just thought I saw something. It's nothing, though," the doctor replied. "Want to hear its heartbeat? It looks like a two and a half old baby, so we should probably be able to hear it just fine."

"Okay," I said excitedly.

She got a stethoscope and placed it on my stomach. From some machines nearby, I heard a thud.

_Thud, thud. Thud, thud._

Suddenly the noise started doubling. 

"What is going on?" I asked alarmed.

Dr. Smith didn't answer right away. She put the ultra sound machine back on and leaned in close to the monitor.

"Yep, I was right. There is something there. A second baby."

"WHAT?" David asked.

"Two heartbeats. You're having twins. Congratulations." she replied cheerfully.


	9. Chapter 9

"A-wha-wha?" I stumbled over my words. "I mean, what?"

"How cool! Twins!" Lucy exclaimed.

Dr. Smith ignored Lucy's comment. "Twins is the term used to describe babies born at the same time. It may be fraternal or identical, we can't be sure just now, but we can soon. Anyway, twin babies. Two babies. Your choice of words," she explained calmly.

"We know what twins are," David snapped. "But, are you _sure_? I mean, _twins_?"

I just stayed speechless.

_Well, this puts a new spin to things. I was so not expecting twins._

"If you want to see for yourselves, I can put the ultrasound back on," Dr. Smith offered.

"Okay," I agreed.

She opened the middle of my hospital gown again and started rubbing the lotion-like thing back on. The she got the white mini-machine and placed it's head on my stomach.

She pulled the monitor closer and pointed to a trace of a little ball. "See that? That's your second baby."

"Oooo! Sam this is so awesome!" Lucy exclaimed again.

"Lucy, no it's not. We're not ready for one baby, imagine two. Oh, my God. How did this happen?" I screeched.

"Sam, honey, you have to be more positive. I know David is the president's son and you're pregnant with his baby, but look at the bright side - while many women can only wish to have twins, you are carrying them. It's really cool!" Dr. Smith tried to cheer me up.

"But, we're not ready. Oh, my God," I insisted. "What are we going to do, David? Its _two_ babies. We were only expecting one. Onnnee!"

Tears steamed down my face. David stood up and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be all right."

"No, it's not!" I yelled. "We haven't even told your parents or mine yet. One baby will freak them out. Two - well, I don't know what will happen. But it won't be good. David, how are we going to do this?" 

"Look, Sam, I know it's hard to tell your parents, but I would tell yours and his before they find out for themselves. You're, as it seems, 11 weeks along. You're probably only going to start showing indefinitely at 16-18 weeks. You need to tell them before then," Dr. Smith cut in.

"I know, I know. But how?"

"Honey, they can be more supportive than you think. Now, do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Smith asked.

David let go of me. "Well, yes. Uh, how much is this going to cost?"

"What, the appointments? They are covered by Sam's insurance. Now, there will be some vitamins and maybe some medicines she will need to take and those are not covered. They are fairly cheap, though." 

"So, you'll be doing my prenatal?" I asked.

"If you want me to." Dr. Smith smiled.

"We do," I concluded.

"Okay, thanks. Any more questions?" she asked.

"No."

"Okay, well, you can go up at the front for your receipt and all. I'm sorry for being so rushed, but I have a patient waiting now. I really got to go," she said.

"Okay. Thanks for your time. See you next time," I called out as she walked out the room.

Her head popped back in. "See ya next time, Sam. You take care. David, once you tell your parents, tell them I said hi. Sam, you too."   
"Where have you been, Sam?" Theresa asked as I walked in the door. Lucy had gone to drop David, but I was too tired to go.

"Lucy, David, and I went joy riding," I fibbed. I yawned and grabbed an apple.

The white envelope from Dr. Smith's office, with the ultrasound pictures and some pregnancy FAQ and other stuff was tightly placed under my arm.

"Where is Lucy now?" Theresa asked.

"Dropping David off," I answered. I placed the envelope down and went to get some water. 

"And you couldn't go along to drop your boyfriend off?" Theresa asked again.

"I was too tired," I answered. _God, stop asking me questions._

No answer. I poured some water on a glass.

Suddenly, Theresa's booming voice yelled, "Samantha Madison, what is this?"

I turned around and saw an opened envelope. I gasped. Theresa was holding my ultrasound.


	10. Chapter 10

"What _is_ this?" she said, holding up my ultrasound.

"Uuh..." I mumbled.

"Samantha, I asked you what this is and I better get an answer right now," Theresa hissed at me.

I placed my cup down and just stared at her.

"It's an x-ray," I murmured.

"Of your uterus!" she yelled.

"Well, yes..." my voice trailed of.

She glared at me. "Why do you have an ultrasound? Are you _pregnant_?" 

"If you want to get technical about it," I attempted to lighten up the mood.

She put down the ultrasound. "So this is why you've been throwing up. This is why you're 'too tired to drop off your boyfriend'." she gestured some air quotes. "Because you're pregnant. Well, do you know whose baby it is?"

"Theresa, I'm not-" she cut me off.

"Not a whore? Well, how do you explain this little incident! With the president's son! You actually dared having sex with that boy after that MTV incident!" she screamed.

"Well-" she cut me off again.

"Why, Samantha, why?" she picked up the ultrasound and shoved it in my face. "Do you know what this means? It means little, innocent Samantha Madison is going to become a Momma. Of the president's son! Ruin the president's good reputation, why don't you?"

"I'm not ruining the president's reputation. I'm not ruining anyone's-" she cut me off _again_.

"Huh? Not ruining anyone's reputation? What about your parents! What about YOUR reputation? Having sex at your age is not something you want to be accused of doing. It can keep you out of a good college. It can keep you out of a good school. Adams Prep, even. It can keep you out of a good job. It can keep you out of a good _LIFE!_" she yelled in my ear. 

I sighed.

"Yes, that's right. Sigh. Sigh all you want. Your parents are going to know about this. In fact, I'm going to go call them right now," she started moving towards the phone.

I pulled her back. "David and I think it's better to tell them together."

"Well, you missed your chance. Now, let go of me. I am going to make that call - _now _."she yanked her hand away.

She ran to the phone and started picking it up and dialing. I ran after her and pressed the hang up button. "David and I will tell them when we feel is right."

She put the phone back in the receiver. "Oh, when you think is right. Samantha is going to tell her parents when she thinks it's right. How kind of her. When is it going to be right, Sam? Huh? When?" 

I looked at her straight in the eye. "Stop mocking me, Theresa. I know I'm in a big jumble and I know Mom and Dad will kill me for this. But I am not going to let you tell my parents. David and I, the people that need to tell them, will tell them. Respect that." 

"Don't be thinking you're getting my respect back by that brave talk. I'll let you tell your parents. But don't think I trust you anymore," she huffed and went back to the kitchen.

I sighed. _Oh, my God. What is going to happen to me?_

"Come back here to get your envelope," Theresa yelled.

I went back into the kitchen to find Theresa cutting vegetable, pretending nothing had happened. She didn't even look at me. I picked up my envelope and my glass of water and started going to the stairs to go to my room.

"How long have you known?" Theresa asked as soon as I walked out of the kitchen.

I popped my head back. "A week."

"Have you gone to a doctor?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"Yeah, today. To get the ultrasound."

She looked up and gave me the coldest of looks. "Good."

She went back to cutting vegetables and I just stood there. Then I started going to my room again. _Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" I called.

"Lucy," Lucy answered.

"Come in," I called.

Lucy opened the door and broght in a couple of medicine bottles.

"What's this?" I asked pointing to the medicine bottles.

"Your pregnancy vitamins. I stopped by the drugstore and bought some," she answered. "You need to take them twice a day, everyday." 

"Thanks," I said and grabbed the medicine bottles and put them in my nightstand.

"So, why is Theresa all mad? I mean, I walk in, and she glares at me, and doesn't say anything. I say, _Theresa are you okay?_, and she said, _Hmmph_. So weird," Lucy inquired.

"She knows."

Lucy looked taken aback. "She _knows_?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"How?"

"Long story. Don't ask," I snapped.

"Okay, okay," she answered. 

Silence. No one spoke for a long time.

_"We're home! Come down to see us, girls!" _Dad's voice boomed from downstairs.

I looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at me. "What?" we both said at the same time.

We hurried downstairs to see if it was true. Had the parents really come home?

And, as soon as we got downstairs, there they were. Mom and Dad had their arms opened, as if we were the perfect close-together family. Lucy hurried into Dad's arms, and I to Mom's.

She hugged me tight and then let go. She stared at my chest. "Are your boobs bigger?"

_"Mom,"_ I hissed.

She didn't even look up. "Really, are they? Did you gain weight? You look a bit fat."

Dad let go of Lucy and looked at me. "Yeah, you're right. Sam, what's happened?"

"Can we please not focus on my chest, mom for God's sake, and my weight?" I asked. I could feel my face burning. That's what happens when you're a redhead.

Mom lifted up my shirt. She started feeling my stomach. "What is this little hump right there? Honey, look at that." she summoned to my father.

I started yanking away. "I'm sorry, but my stomach is not open for touching today. Try again never."

Dad just gave me an amused look. "Honey, we just want to see." 

I looked at Lucy, in desperation. She just shrugged.

Mom crept back up to me and pulled up my shirt again. Thankfully, not enough to my bra. She stopped where the lower sash began. "Seriously, take a look at this. It's like, this solid bump. Right there." 

I began pulling away. Mom pulled me back and Dad got a closer look. "You're right. It seems odd. Almost as if she were pregnant or something. Sam, what is going on with your stomach." 

_Oh, my God, they're gonna find out._ My face began burning all over again.

"Sam, what is going on?" Mom repeated, pulling my shirt down and looking at me straight in the eye. I broke eye contact.

"Samantha, what is going on?" Dad hissed.

_Don't tell them. Don't tell them._

"Samantha, you're getting really red," Mom commented.

I gave Lucy a desperate look.

"Uhh, Mom, Dad, want to go see my room? I re did it." she tried. 

"What is going on here?" Dad bellowed.

Mom's face started getting a clear expression on it. "Are you pregnant, Sam?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam, we asked you a question," Dad warned me. "We want an answer. _Now_."

I gasped. "Uhh...uhh...uhh...well...uhh..."

Mom started tapping her foot. In other words, she was saying _hurry up._

I looked at Lucy. Glanced, actually, making sure not to leave my eyes lingering her direction. She was turning red and all she could offer was a hopeful shrug.

My eyes turned back to Mom's and Dad's concerned and alarmed expressions.

"Samantha Madison, tell us what is going on. Now. Why is there a bump in your stomach?" Mom asked in as sturdy of a voice as she could manage. I swear, it sounded like she was about to choke.

_Might as well as tell them. There's no turning back now. They've got me cornered._

"I'm...I'm...I'm..." my voice trailed off. _This is harder than telling David I was pregnant._

My eyes went in Lucy's direction again. She just shrugged again, but also nodded her head. _Well, I better tell them._

_"I'm pregnant,"_ I whispered.

"What?" Dad asked, looking impatient.

"I'm... pregnant," I said.

Dad sighed loudly. Mom just stood there in disbelief. It was just like I hadn't said anything.

"Are...are...are you sure?" Mom managed.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"How long?" Dad asked. His eyes were stone cold. It was scary just looking at him.

"The doctor said twelve weeks." 

Dad banged his hand against the wall. "Why, Samantha, why?"

His voice was filled with hatred. My body tingled as soon as he said that and I got goose bumps.

"I-" he cut me off.

"Save it. I'm going for a walk." 

With that, he opened the front door and shut it harshly. I felt shaken all over when I heard the loud _BOOMMMM!_ the door made.

Mom started crying. I mean, bawling. She was crying those poor eyes out. She sat down on the couch, laid down actually, and just cried.

I stood there not knowing what to do. Lucy, I realized, had slipped away when Dad had left home in wrath.

I stood there for a good twenty minutes, just staring at Mom, not knowing what to do. Was it better for me to stay there or to go up to my room? I mean, Mom might want to talk me, but, also, she might not want to look at my pregnant-at-seventeen face.

Mom's crying started calming down. She sat up and just looked at me. Gawked would be a more appropriate word, but whatever. She looked at me with disgust. And that hurt.

"Why would you be pregnant? Aren't you the one that said that you and David weren't having sex?" she asked. Her voice was mutual, neutral, and I couldn't tell how mad she was. 

I looked at her straight in the eye. "Mom, I'm sorry." 

She wiped some of the tears away, but they came spilling right back out. She held out her arms. "Come here, honey. Give your mother a hug."

I readily hugged her. _This is going good._

She tightened the embrace and then let go. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"About what? I'm pregnant. How many options do I have?" I commented. 

"Oh, Sam, honey, you have plenty," she laughed. "'How many options do I have?' Ha. What about abortion?" 

I looked at her. _Is she serious?_ She looked right back at me. _She's serious._

"Mom, no. I'm not killing my babies. That would be so wrong. So, so wrong." I looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I don't know. I'll support you no matter what you do. That's what I want you to know." 

"Okay, well, killing my babies is not one I want to take," I said in a firm tone. _I hope she won't bring it up again._

"Adoption?" she asked hopefully.

"What? Give up my babies? Nuh-uh. Not happening," I said. _Why can't she just, I don't know, accept that I'm keeping my twins? _

"Do you have any pictures?" she asked. "You said you went to the doctor. Did you hear the heartbeat?"

_Whoa, Mom, slow down. Calm those horses._

"The pictures are upstairs. It's only a little ball, though. You sure you want to see it?" I asked. _I'm too tired to go up and get them, so say no!_

"Yeah. It's my grandbaby we're talking about here. Bring them down!" she declared and put on a big grin in the place of that frown she had on earlier.

"Okey-dokey. Be right back," I said and climbed up the stairs.

I met Lucy's popped-out-of-her-doorway head on the way to my room. "So, what did she say?" 

"What?" I asked, confused.

"About the baby. You're pregnant. Duh, Sam," Lucy said.

"Oh, yeah. Uhh, she's supportive of me."

"And you're not happy?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm too tired to be happy. The only person I'm scared about is Dad. He's not back yet and it's been, what, like forty-five minutes. I wonder what his reaction will be. So far it's not been good," I said and yawned. "I'm going to take the ultrasounds downstairs for Mom to see. She's ultra-excited about the twins."

"I can't believe you're not relieved Mom's not killing you, or worse, herself, because of your pregnancy. If it were me, I would be hysterical."

I laughed. "It's 'was', not 'were', and I am relieved. Believe me. But I just want to take a nap and Mom seems to be wanting to talk about this for hours. Sorry. I really need to go." 

She popped her head back in her room. As she shut the door, she said, "It's okay. I'm talking to Harold anyway. Bye."

I rolled my eyes. _And Lucy will be Lucy._

I found the white envelope in my room and brought it back downstairs. I sat down next to Mom on the couch and pulled out the ultrasounds.

"Here." I handed them to her.

She took them with so much care, as if they were fragile diamonds. "Oh, my God. My grandbaby." 

She stared at the ultrasounds and started crying. She pointed them at me. "This is twenty-five percent me in there. Ooh, Sam, this baby will turn out so cute!"

_Ok, Mom, you're really freaking me out. _It was like she was actually happy I was pregnant. Before I went upstairs I thought it was just her in state of shock being so nice and all, but this? Oh, my, God.

"Yeah," I agreed.

She wiped away her tears and started looking really closely at the ultrasounds. "Sam, is there a second baby in there?"

I wasn't even paying attention. I had dozed off for a moment. "Huh? What?"

She pointed to the ultrasound. "Is that a second baby?"

I stared at her. "Uhh, yeah. I'm having twins."

"WHAT?" 

"I. Am. Having. Twins. I told you," I said carefully. _I did tell her, didn't I? When we were talking about my options, I specifically told her it was my babies. Not my baby. My babies. _I figured she would figure it out.

She dropped the ultrasounds. "Oh. My. God."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom, I told you I wasn't going to kill my _babies_. As in multiple births!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you meant in general, all of your babies, may you have them now or later. As in any baby you have, it being yours, now or in the future!" she snapped back. "Wow. Twins. That's a workload."

"Well, yeah. I'm gonna need your help," I said.

She looked at me with this sparkling eyes. "Oh, honey! Of course I'll help you! I'm your mother!"

She hugged me tight. "Watch out for the baby, Mom!"

She let go carefully and laughed. "Oh, yeah. Ha. Well, Sam, how can you be showing that much at just three months? The amount you are showing could pass you for at least four months of pregnancy. Not that you're showing distinctively or anything. The only way we could tell was by lifting up your shirt... but still!"

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm carrying _two_ babies instead of one. Whatever. It doesn't matter."

Her face took a serious expression. "Samantha, don't you say it doesn't matter. As much as I am supportive of you, do you have any idea how much media drama this is going to stir up? You're probably going to be in the headlines of every newspaper in America. And probably other countries as well. And with twins? Forget about subtle. You're going to have full-fledged media attention!"

I heaved a deeper sigh this time. "I know. And I'm trying not to think about it. I remember when I saved the president. That was hell, Mom. I loved that the president respected me and all, but all those cameras and reporters. They permanently scarred me. I can't go through that again. So, I'm not going to think about it."

"Okay. So, we'll not talk about this for now. What about financially? Babies are expensive. And twins? Forget about it! You could work triple shifts at the movie renting place and you wouldn't even cover their diaper costs for a week. Or two weeks, if you're lucky." 

"Mom, I'm not even working there anymore. I work at Susan's now. Remember?" I asked in disbelief. _And this is how much attention my parents pay to their children. What if someone died and they needed to reach me? They'd call the whole country before they called Susan's. Pay attention! _

"Oh, right. Well, anyway, how do you manage to pay off your children's expenses?" she blew off her "minor" mistake.

"I don't know. I was hoping you and Dad would, you know...uhhh...you know," I said, hoping she got the picture.

She stood up. "Is that before or after you told us? 'Cause from the looks of it, we would have had to find out on our own. So now that you told us, or better, we found out on our own like you hoped, you expect us to pay for your babies?" 

_Uh-oh. Mom's back._ I said, "Mom, I knew from the beginning I was going to need your help. And David's parents'. If you don't help us, I don't know what we'll do..."

Mom's face softened a bit. "Honey, you know that your parents are going to help you no matter what. But you have to make an effort to take some kind of responsibility for this. Understand?"

_Not really. But this is not a time for a lesson. It's time for a nap._ I fibbed, "Yeah. Thanks Mom."

_Bad, bad girl. First you get pregnant, then you lie to your mother. _

"That's my girl. Want anything? Fruit? Pickles? Vegetables? I know how pregnancy cravings can be."

My face lit up. "Some apples would be nice. Two, please. And some soda. Pickles, too." 

Mom's smile turned into an amused grin. "Whoa, calm down! No soda for you, to begin with. You're pregnant. You need nutrients. Orange juice. And I'll bring the rest of your food, but watch out. You're a cute 130 pounds. Without the pregnancy wait, that is. Don't become a 200 pound baby-holding woman. Don't wanna go there. Trust me." 

She winked at me. _Wait, did she go there?_ No time to ask. She went away and to the kitchen.

My mind went back to Daddy. Where was he? He should have been to be back by now.

Mom came back carrying all of my goodies. "Here you go, sweetie."

I grabbed all of the food and placed it in my lap (it was all in a plate) and put the large glass of orange juice on the table. "Where's Dad?"

Mom's face clouded. "Sam, don't expect him to be like me. His worse fear was for one of you to get pregnant. You disappointed him."

I sulked. "I know. Mom, is he going to be mad at me forever?"

"Honey, did I stay mad at your forever? What's done is done. You're not getting an abortion, so the baby is coming. No use crying over spilled milk." 

"I guess," I agreed meekly.

"Besides, he's going to get the fact that you're no longer a virgin soon enough, and stop focusing on it so much. He'll focus on that he's going to be a grandpa soon."

I gave her a surprised look. "He's mad because I'm not a virgin?"

"Well, as any Dad would be, that's what I think bums him out the most. You're Daddy's little girl. And Daddy likes to think you're an innocent nun."

I gawked at her. "Mom, I've never heard you talk like this before!"

She laughed. "Honey, it's the truth. You're grown enough to hear it."

"You know, I'd rather not!" I laughed. Then my face went back to its worrisome expression. "Mom, for real. Do you think he's going to give me that cold stare he gave me before."

"It's good he went for a walk. He went to cool off, Sam. He'll be back to his old self sometime or another. Don't worry." she waved off my worries. "Do you need anything else? A banana?"

I yawned. "A nap."

She laughed. "Okay, you go upstairs then." she kneed down to my stomach. "Bye, baby. Good nap!" 

I laughed really hard. I stood up, along with Mom, and hugged her. Then I started going upstairs. When I got to my room, I sprawled myself on my bed and went to sleep at about five seconds later. I woke up suddenly because of some yelling.

"You think it's all right for our seventeen year old daughter to be pregnant with TWINS?" Dad's angry voice yelled loudly.

"I think it's not all right for you to be handling it the way you are!" Mom yelled back.

_Go Mom!_

"And to be all supportive of her having sex is the proper way to handle it?" Dad snapped, really loudly.

"To act like you hate it isn't the way!" Mom said as a comeback.

Dad banged his hand against the wall. "You act like it's nothing. It's two babies! For a seventeen year old!"

"Acting like you are doesn't help her. Don't think she's not scared. The girl doesn't even know what to do! She needs her parents!" Mom bellowed.

"It's twins!" Dad cried. "Twins. Two live yelling poop-producing machines! For SAMANTHA!"

I got up out of bed and went to the stairs to see if I could catch some of the action going on.

"And she realizes that! She accepts that! She knows it's no big deal! She needs her father!" Mom screamed.

Dad's voice lowered. "I know."

Mom moved closer to him and half hugged him. "She needs you as much as she needs me. She needs your support."

"I know," Dad confessed.

Tears started rolling down his face.

_Wow. I've never seen my father cry before._

Mom hugged him 100 now. "I know you know. You just need to show her you know. You need her to know you support her and don't hate her." 

Tears kept on rolling down his face. "I'm just really scared of what this might bring." 

_So am I, Daddy. So am I._

"So am I. But that doesn't change the fact she needs you. Promise me you'll support her." 

He looked at Mom straight in the eye. She looked at him back. "I promise."

And, to seal the deal, Mom kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Four chapter bonus! Sorry for the long delay. God, I have got to do a better job on this…I have, like, a bunch chapters already written! **

**More updates this week!**

"David?" I answered when someone from the other line picked up the phone. 

"Yeah. Hey, Sam, you all right?" David's concerned voice asked.

"Yeah," I fibbed. "Well, no. Uh, Theresa found out."

David didn't speak for a second. "And?"

"And so did my parents." 

"WHAT!"

"They found out I was pregnant. With twins."

"Oh, my God. Sam! What did they say?"

"Nothing, really. Dad walked out and came back later, but still hasn't spoken to me. Mom, well, she's happy. For some very unusual reason."

"So, you know, have they said anything about me?"

"Nope. Daddy's been furious because he just found out I've been having sex and Mom is just happy because my baby is rightfully 25 hers." 

David sighed. "Ok. Well, at least we don't have to worry about telling your parents, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "David, I'm feeling kind of dizzy. I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" 

"Yeah," I answered.

"Bye Sharona." 

"By Daryl."   
"Samantha, Rebecca, Lucy, dinner!" Theresa's booming voice called down to us.

I heard heavy footsteps racing down the stairs. Must be Rebecca with her six-year-old attitude.

Lucy came out of the room at the same time I did. She looked at me and smile. "So, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "My stomach is kind of queasy. Then again, it always is nowadays."

She laughed. "Let's go down before Theresa starts screaming." 

"Yeah," I answered half-heartedly. Truthfully, I was very tired and I couldn't really gather up the courage to look at Dad in the eye. So, basically, I didn't want to go to dinner. But I didn't have a choice.

We went down the stairs and sat down in our designated spots. I then realized everyone was at the dinner table tonight. Even Mom and Dad. And that, my friends, never happened. In my family, the 'rents are always out of town on business and stuff.

"Hey, honeys," Mom greeted Lucy and I. 

Lucy shot me a look as if to say _did Mom just act all sweet and like a normal mom?_. I nodded. Lucy's eyes went big and then she turned her attention to all the food.

We all sat down. There was spaghetti, salad, meat, and some left-over tofu on the table. Since our family didn't say grace, we all dug in.

"So, Rebecca, how was science camp today?" Dad asked.

"Good. We're forming the hypothesis on how much water is on a nearby lake. It's so much fun!" she said, reminding me very much of a six-year-old as she ate. She had spaghetti sauce all over her face. 

"Rebecca, learn how to eat," Lucy commented.

"I do know how to eat," Rebecca contradicted. Again with the six-year old attitude. Will she ever stop!

"Yeah, sure," Lucy muttered.

I filled up my plate on everything, including tofu. For some reason, it actually looked appetizing today. In the past, tofu was the last thing on earth I'd eaten.

Rebecca glared at my plate. "Why are you eating tofu?"

I looked at her with my mouth full. "Expanding my horizons. You should do the same."

"With tofu? Eew."

I went back to eating since my mini conversation with Rebecca was pointless. I really outdid myself with my over-the-top plate.

We ate in silence. Mom and Dad shot glances at each other once in a while, but that was about all the communication we had.

I finished my plate. And, somehow, I wasn't full.

I grabbed the spaghetti spoon and started placing more spaghetti on my plate.

"Eat much, Sam?" Rebecca asked. _Wow, this is, like, the first time she's been sarcastic._

"I'm hungry. Leave me alone," I grumbled.

"What a grouch," Rebecca said under her breath. Not like I couldn't hear it, but I didn't comment on it. I was being grouchy.

I finished my second plate and started filling up my plate again. Rebecca stared at me in disbelief.

"You eat like a cavewoman that was stuck in a long winter and hadn't seen real food in years," she compared me to come disgusting, hairy figure. How sisterly.

"I'm just really hungry, okay?" I snapped.

"Samantha, you're over eating entirely," she said. She looked at Mom and Dad. "Aren't you worried about her? She's eating just entirely too much!"

"Rebecca, Sam has permission to eat all she wants." Mom stated. 

Rebecca's eyes got smaller. "Why?"

"Because we said so," Dad replied in a final tone of voice, silently warning Rebecca not to say another word. Rebecca glanced at Lucy, who shrugged at her.

I finished my third plate.

"Okay, there's no dessert tonight, but we do have an announcement to make. So, everyone in the living room while Theresa empties the table." Dad instructed.

_Is he going to tell everyone I'm pregnant? Because Rebecca's the only one that doesn't know._

We all went in a line to the living room. Lucy and I sat on the couch and Rebecca on the floor. Mom and Dad got up in front of us.

"Ok. Well, there's going to be a new member of the family," Mom said. 

Rebecca instantly looked at Lucy. "Do you not know what contraceptives are?"

_How do YOU know?_

Dad cut in. "Rebecca, calm down. Let us finish."

"Okay," she said relunctantly.

"So, anyway, there's twins coming into the family!" Mom exclaimed.

"Are _you_ pregnant?" Rebecca asked Mom.

"Rebecca, please!" Dad warned her. Rebecca shut up.

"Sam's pregnant," Dad said in a neutral voice.

Rebecca looked at me in disbelief. "What?"


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at Rebecca. Her reaction was so not what I'd been expecting. 

"Uh, you heard them." I became flustered.

"You're having sex?" Rebecca asked, wide-eyed.

Lucy cut in. "It takes two to tango, Rebecca. Duh."

"I just never imagined _you_ having sex. Maybe Lucy, well, definitely Lucy, but _you_? I didn't even think you'd dare, even with that MTV incident," Rebecca commented.

"That will be enough, Rebecca," Dad warned her.

Rebecca started saying something, but decided to hold it back.

Mom looked at us. "Do you know what this means?"

Lucy started playing with her toe-nails. "Sam will be fat?"

I glared at her. "Thanks. I'm pregnant with twins and all you can think about is my appearance."

She looked at me. "I was just saying, Sam. God, you'll be way more grouchy, too."

"Enough! Why can't you focus on the future instead of fighting?" Dad became irritated.

We all got quiet. Dad said, "Thank you."

"Okay. Now, we'll all have to make a special effort for Sam here. Being pregnant is not easy. She'll be way more tired. She'll have to quit her job one time or another. Now, we have the money to cover the pregnancy and the costs of everything the babies will need. Diapers, all of that." Mom stated.

"Uh, okay," Lucy said.

"Lucy, you're not going upstairs any time soon. We're having a family talk. Harold can wait," Dad said.

Lucy sulked and murmured, "What do we need to talk about?"

_I thought she was excited about the baby! Err, babies..._

"What kind of help?" Rebecca asked.

"Sam will need food. We'll need to conserve food and make sure there's always food in the fridge. She's having twins. She will be hungry. Also, help her as often as you can. She's in her third month, so it's not going to be all bad. But when it's at her seventh month, moving around will be a pain. Also, try to keep the bathroom available as much as possible. Bladder problems are related to pregnancy," Mom said. 

_Thanks for warning me about my bladder, Mom._

"Is that all?" Lucy asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, Lucy, that would be all," Dad said. "You all can go now!"

"Thank you!" Lucy said. She plopped onto her feet and ran out of the room and up the stairs. I heard her door shut. When it was about nine at night, I heard a creeping noise out in the hall. I slowly got out of bed and went to open the door. I found twelve-year old Rebecca out there.

"Hello?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Lucy," Rebecca hissed.

"No, Sam," I corrected her.

"Stop being dumb, Samantha. I'm calling Lucy." she knocked on Lucy's door. Lucy stepped out, already in her night clothes (short tank top and booty shorts). 

"What?" she asked, looking mad.

"Calm down your attitude. Let's have a sibling meeting," Rebecca commanded.

Lucy gave my same confused look. "A what?" 

"Sibling meeting. We're sisters and now that Sam's pregnant, she needs us more than anything."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Whoa. That's, err, new..."

_Rebecca caring about me? What is going on in the world?_

Lucy said about the same thing. "Rebecca, what are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about we talking like the bunch of teenage girls we are. Something wrong with that?" she challenged us. 

_Well, considering it's you, Rebecca, there's a lot wrong with that. _

"Uhh, okay, where do you want to have this meeting?" I asked. I was still in too much of a shock. 

"Your room."

"Fine," Lucy said. "I'll give it twenty minutes. Then I'm coming back to give myself a facial."

_Okay. Lucy's acting strange. Now, so is Rebecca._

We all walked in a single file line into my room. Rebecca plopped down on my bed and me and Lucy followed her.

"Okay, so..." my voice trailed off.

_What exactly does she want to talk about?_

"What's sex like?" Rebecca asked shamelessly. She didn't even blush.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" I asked.

"What is sex like?" Rebecca repeated.

_Is she seriously asking me this question?_

"Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

Then she started blushing. "Well, uhh, you know, I'm almost thirteen and at my school we don't have much of an in-depth talk about this, so, you know..."

Oh, my God. Rebecca is actually stuttering and talking like a regular girl. 

That was a lame excuse she gave though. Made me wonder why she wanted me to give some details of sex.

Then some of the scenes of earlier that evening sunk in. David and I have been going out for almost two years and Rebecca had been kind of surprised to know I'd been having sex. She expected it to be Lucy. That kind of brought up a crazy idea...

Was she somehow, deep down, suggesting that she thought I'd never have sex so young, much less get pregnant, that she was starting to worry that maybe she might be the only on of the three Madison girls without a boyfriend when she became fifteen and sixteen? Was she wanting to make herself a bit girlier, more mature, and more educated on sex so she could impress someone?

"Hel-lo?" Lucy waved her hand in front on my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uh, that's a bit of a personal question..." my voice trailed off.

"Come on, Sam, give us some details!" Lucy finally begged.

_Okay, now why is she asking me? Does she also wanna know? _

I sighed. "Well, okay."

"Yay!" Rebecca cheered.

_What the heck was going on with Rebecca's vocabulary?_

Lucy looked a bit more interested.

So I told them some stuff, well, lotsa stuff about sex. I woke up late Wednesday morning. I was late for work, so I decided to take a personal break. I was feeling rotten and I needed a break.

I decided to call David.

I went to the hall and dialed his cell phone number.

"Hello?" David answered.

"David, it's me," I answered.

"Oh, hey, Sharona!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Daryl," I replied.

"So, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Rotten."

"Oh." 

Awkward silence.

"I think we should tell your parents, like, today," I finally said.

David didn't say anything for a moment. "Why?"

"David, they have the right to know. I don't know. It just hit me this morning that my parents know and yours don't. It's better for them to find out from us than from my parents or my belly. Don't you think?" 

He sighed. "I guess."

"So, when should we do it?"

I could hear David smirking. "Well, it is morning and the president isn't always functioning so well in the morning..."

_What does that mean?_

"Okay," I said in a monotone voice.

"Sam, it's better for us to tell him now."

Now that thought scared me. "What? Now?"

"You're the one that wants to tell them today. They're both home. If Lucy can come and drop you off now, it would be great. Then again, we don't have to tell them today." David said in a hopeful voice.

I took a deep breath. "No. We're telling them today. I'll see you in about an hour, okay?" 

"Sure," he said uncertainly. I could her the nervousness in his voice. 

"Bye!" I exclaimed.

"Bye," he said.

Awkward silence.

"David?" I said. 

"What?"

"I love you?"

"I know. Me too..."

_Aww._

"Sam?" 

"What?"

"We'll be all right." 

"I know."

Then he hung up.

Suddenly my brain froze.

I was going to tell the president he was going to become a grandfather in about six months. Now that was scary.

_I can't do this._

I took a deep breath. _Yes you can. One step at a time._

So, first step. Ask Lucy to drive me.

"Lucy?" I called.


	15. Chapter 15

"You sure you want to do this?" Lucy asked, reaching out her hand for me to squeeze on. I took it.

We were on our way to David's house. I must say, I was sweating like crazy. You have no idea what kind of pressure is on your shoulders when you have to tell the president of the friggin' USA you're preggo.

We turned right onto Pennsylvania Avenue. That's the street the White House is. As soon as I caught glimpse of the White House, my heart skipped a beat. I started breathing heavily.

Lucy looked at me for one second. "Sam, are you okay? You're having some kind of anxiety attack."

I couldn't say anything. I just squeezed her hand harder.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

Lucy turned into the private parking lot, the one to actually get into the White House, not the one you go for the tour.

She rolled down the window. "Hey. Madison."

The Secret Service dude nodded at us and gave me a grin. I practically knew all the Secret Service guys that worked there.

I waved at him. Lucy rolled up the window and drove right in. She parked her car in the tiny parking lot they have, mostly filled with black sedans (Secret Service cars) and two limos.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked, not letting go of my hand.

"No," I said. I let go of her hand. "This is something David and I have to do together."

"Okay," she added softly. "Gwen Stefani would've been proud of your maturity."

I looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I know you love Gwen. All I'm saying is she would be proud you're taking a stand and telling David's parents. That's such a brave thing to do."

I beamed. "Thanks, Lucy."

She smiled. "You're welcome." she waved me away. "Go get them, tiger."

I grimaced. "I will be getting them. Possibly giving the Prez a heart attack."

"You would be surprised how calm they'll be," Lucy reassured me. 'Course, her voice was uncertain, so there was no way I could trust her.

"I need to go. Wish me good luck." she crossed her fingers and lifted them up for me to see. I smiled. "Also, be sure to be ready to flee at any time. If the Prez wants to kill me, I'm coming back. And you beter be ready to step on it."

She sighed. "Sam, just go."

I started walking towards the entrance of the White House. I went in and I had to go through the metal detector and all the security stuff. Apparently the fact I saved the president and I'm the First Girlfriend (title made up by me, myself, and I) meant nothing to the Secret Service. I was still treated as if I was going to terrorize the USA.

I went upstairs to David's room, followed by a SS agent, and when I found his room, I knocked on the door. David answered the door and gave me one of those heart-melting smiles.

"Hey," I managed.

"Sam, you look ashen. You look dead," David commented.

I hit him playfully. "Shut up." 

"Come on in," he invited me into his room, and I went in. He closed the door right after, making sure he made it clear that the SS was not to go in there.

"So, you want to go down to breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded. What else are we going to do? I came here for that exact purpuse. God, David, for a genius, sometimes you act so, I don't know, stupid.

He opened the door to his room and motioned for me to get out. Ladies first rules apply to him. My boyfriend is such a gentleman!!

We went, hand in hand, to the dining room. We walked in and Prez looked up from his newspaper and gave me a quick grin. Then he went back to reading. So much for gratefulness for saving his life...

The First Lady, however, was more homey. She stood up and shook my hand. "Hey, Sammie. How are you?"

She'd adopted the name Sammie as soon as school ended (one month ago) for some reason. Since she was the First Lady and all, I didn't correct her.

"Great! Thanks. How are you two?" I greeted, sounding as enthusiastic as I possibly could.

"Fine, actually. Now that it's all settled and David is going to Harvard Law, we couldn't be more relaxed. Our only son...going to Harvard in one and a half months." 

I shot David a Look. He shrugged and signaled for me not to worry.

"Actually, Mom, Sam and I have to talk to both of you. We have some very, err, exciting news," David said, sounding happy.

Oh, David, get them all excited for nothing. They'll cut our throats open.

Prez looked up from his newspaper once more and took a sip of his coffee. "Yes?" 

"We're actually wondering if we could talk to you two. In private," I said.

"Okay," the president said, looking annoyed. "Let's move into the living room." 

First Lady told the Secret Service. "We'd like to be alone."

"Yes, ma'am," some agent said.

We walked to the living room, the next door over, and David's parents sat on the couch, while David and I sat on two lounge chairs right in front of the couch.

"So, what's these exciting news you have to tell us?" the First Lady asked, flashing us one of those gorgeous smiles only celebrities have.

I didn't say anything. My heart began beating faster and faster. "David. Help." 

David looked at me, blinked twice, and looked back at his parents. "Well, we can safely say I'm not going to Harvard." 

David's father gave us a surprised look. "What's this?" 

"Well, it won't be possible for me to go to Harvard in the fall," David repeated.

David's mother said, "David, we've already deposited the money for you to go. You're going." 

David, again, repeated. "It will not be possible for me to go."

He reached out for my hand. I took it.

"So this is what this is about?" Prez asked sarcastically. "Sam'll miss you too much?"

You wish.

"No, Dad. It's more complicated."

I just remained quiet. Prez looked at me. "So you'll ruin my son's life by your selfishness and not let him live out his dreams to become a lawyer?"

David stood up. "Don't you talk to my girlfriend that way. I don't want to become a lawyer. I've told you that numerous times. I want to go to Arts College."

His father stood up too. "I don't like your tone, David. Don't you raise your voice at me." 

Uhh, he didn't.

The First Lady motioned for both of them to sit down again. "Let them explain, honey. Don't get stressed out."

"This isn't David's fault," I said softly.

"Oh, we know," Prez sanpped.

"Hey, hey, hey Dad. Don't raise your voice with Sam. She hasn't done anything wrong," David snapped back, rage in his voice.

"Up until now, you've never rejected going to Harvard. Then she comes along and suddenly you don't want to go? What am I supposed to think?" the president said heatedly.

"You don't even let us tell you why I can't go," David said.

"Honey, calm down." the First Lady told her husband. She looked at the both of us. "Why can't you go, David?"

"I told you already, he's not going because of that girl!" David's father yelled. His face was turning red. And he wasn't even a redhead. It was pure anger.

"That girl that saved your freaking life," David added.

"Don't talk to your father like that, David," First Lady said.

David's head went down. And just when it went down, it came right back up. "Why don't you hear us out?"

I stared at them, wide-eyed, wondering how could David be yelling so much at his dad for absolutely no reason. Still, the fact he had been protecting me felt awesome.

"Fine," David's father said.

David took a deep breath. "Sam's pregnant."

The First Couple stared at us as if we had just told them we were terrorists. The both exclamied, at the same time, "WHAT?"

I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

The both kept staring at us. "You're...pre..preg..."

"Pregnant," David said.

"Of whose baby?" the president suddenly asked.

Your son's. DUH!

I couldn't even look at them. "David's."

"What?"

"She's pregnant. With my baby." David said.

Prez got to his feet. "What the hell do you mean she's pregnant?!"

The First Lady stood up, but was too stunned to speak. David and I stood up, too.

"She's pregnant. Carrying my child. Simple as that," David said.

My head remained lowered. I didn't dare make eye contact with them.

"So let me get this straight? You two have been having sex?" David father said.

I need to assist David. He can't do this all alone. "Yes, sir." 

He glared at me. "So you two lied to us t the MTV thing?"

"We weren't having sex then," David said, quietly.

"And when did you start having sex?" the president asked.

"That's none of our business," the First Lady said. Her face was ghostly white.

"Oh, yes, it is," the president contradicted.

"No, it's not. I don't even wanna know when." she said.

Thank god. If you knew, you'd die.

"Ok. But you're positive she's pregnant?" David's dad asked.

We both nodded.

He stomped his feet. "Oh, my f---ing God, David! We give you a little responsiblity and you do this to us? We give you an inch and you take a mile? What will happen with Harvard? You're going to be a f---ing father!"

The First Lady touched her husband's chest. "Calm down, honey."

"No, I will not calm down! This boy, this mere teenage boy, with overactive hormones is ruining his future - and ours! Because he was horny one night! Knocking up your girlfriend, David. What kind of s.hit have you gotten yourself into?" his father bellowed.

Good thing the room is sound proof.

"Dad, calm down," David said.

"No, I will not calm down. You are in a big heap of s.hit now, David. A kid? That's going to ruin your future!" his father yelled in our faces.

"Please, Mr. President, don't yell like that," I asked. My hormones had gotten all mized up because of the pregnancy and I was overly sensitive. If he yelled one more time, I'd have a breakdown.

He glared at me. "You little w.hore. Couldn't keep your legs closed!"

"That's enough! Stop insulting Sam!" the First Lady announced.

"How can you be so calm?" the president snapped.

"We have to calm down to hear them out."

The president took a deep breath. He sat back down, followed by all of us, and said, "Okay. Let's just say I'm done being mad over the whole Sam-being-pregnant-thing. Has she gone to an ob-gyn?"

"Yes," I answered.

He took a deep breath. "How long are you pregnant."

"Three months, she thinks." 

David's mother cut in, "Do you have any pictures of the baby?"

"Actually, I do." I searched through my jean pockets. I found the one I'd grabbed to show them, if they let me, and handed it to the First Lady.

She took it and admired it, while David's father gave me dirty looks.

"Oh, my God. That's my grandbaby!" she exclaimed. "Honey, take a look at this!"

Her comment reminded me of my mom's. 

David's father huffed and grabbed the picture. He studied it closely.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the trace of the second baby.

Uh-oh. Not this. Not now. Please, no.

"The second baby," I whispered.

"The what?" he asked, sounding alarmed. David put his arms around me. 

"We're having twins, Dad," he said.

The did it. The president banged against the wall and started cussing. "Get out of this house, David. Now!"

That was a surprise. "What?"

"Get out! And don't come back until we say so. No Secret Service for you. You're going to leave. Now!" his father bellowed.

Whoa. What the heck is going on? 

David's mother cut it, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

David's father yelled again, "Get out of this house, David. NOW!"

"What?" David asked, still confused.

"You don't deserve to stay with the parents you betrayed. Get out of our house." his father said between clenched feet.

David glared at his Dad. He wrapped his hand around my waist. "Let's go, Sam."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "We're going?"

"Did you not hear me? Get out, now!" the president yelled louder. 

David's mother looked at us shocked. "Really, honey, that's a bit extre-"

"I don't care!" he yelled. "Get out. NOW!"

David and I moved fast out of the room. David's father followed us.

"I don't want any Secret Service agent to follow David. He's out of here with no protection. That should teach him a thing or two about how much protection is important - in bed and in the street."

We rushed out the door. "Lucy's here."

"I know, Sam, I know." David's eyes exposed sadness.

"I'm so sorry, David."

He hugged me tight and placed his head aboved mine. "It's not your fault."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
"Parents didn't even ground you, David?" Lucy asked on the way to our house.

David and I had just gotten in the car telling Lucy that we wanted to go home, without explaining what had gone on. I was teary-eyed, because it was my fault David and his parents were so mad at each other.

"Lucy, he got kicked out of his house," I said in a squeaky voice.

Lucy looked at us incredously. "What? Why?"

"Well, let's see, his parents just found out he and I were having sex, found out I was pregnant, and discovered it was twins!" I said heatedly.

"Chill out. It was just a question," Lucy murmured. "David, what are you going to do?"

David wasn't even paying attention to us. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Lucy just asked you something!"

He shook his head. "Sorry. What?"

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked. 

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't even know how long I'm being kicked out for. I don't even know how the Secret Service let me off without following me."

"Look at it in the bright side; no robots following you," I attempted to brighten up the mood.

He didn't smile. His face remained grim. "Sam, this is serious."

I frowned. "I know it is."

"Where am I even going to stay?" he asked.

Well, you could ask to camp over at our home. 

"You know where you'll stay - our crib. Now, how long you'll stay there, I don't know," Lucy said.

"Sam's parents wouldn't allow that," David said. "I mean, I did get their daughter pregnant."

"Don't worry about that. Dad's chilled out over it, and Mom couldn't be more happy she'll be a grandma. So, you know, you're safe. They would never deny the president's son a warm place to sleep," Lucy said.

"Where would I sleep? You guys don't have any free rooms in the house," he pointed out.

"With Sam, duh," Lucy said.

David and I stared at her. Does she really think Mom and Dad will allow my boyfriend to sleep in the same room as me? Is she crazy?

She looked at me and saw that David and I were staring at us. "What?" 

"Mom and Dad will never allow David to sleep in the same room together," I said. "Obviously."

She laughed. "Why not? The damage it could cause is already done." 

Hey! Me being pregnant is not a 'damage'.

David shrugged. "Maybe. But still, I'm kind of afraid of your parents right now, Sam."

Join the club.

"Don't be. Our parents are nice," Lucy said.

She pulled up at our driveway. "So, hop off, you two. I'm going to go see Harold now. Good luck!"

We got off. "Lucy, don't you wan--" 

She started driving away. I said, "I swear, talking to her is like talking to a wall."

David started rubbing my shoulders. "Let's go?"

I looked further up in the driveway. Mom and Dad's cars were there. Oh, goody.

"Sure," I stuttered.

We went in the front door. Mom was in the living room, reading Vanity Fair.

"Hey, Mom," I said softly.

She didn't look up. "Hey, honey. How are you?" 

"Good. Uh, David and I have to talk to you."

She looked up at the mention of David's name. "Hey David." 

"Hello, Mrs. Madison," he said nervously.

"So, how are you?" she asked. Mom was actually being really friendly. 

I saw David's shoulders relax a bit. "Good. How about yourself?"

"Great! So, what's going on?" she took her reading glasses of and motioned for us to sit down on the couch.

"David got kicked out of his house," I said, as we sat down.

Mom looked shocked. "You told David's parents?"

"Yeah," David replied.

"Why on earth would you do that?" she asked.

"Because you guys knew and they didn't. We thought it was only fair," I replied.

Mom nodded. "Okay. Well, good responsibility. Now, what's this about David getting kicked out?"

"His Dad took it the wrong way," I said.

"I see," she said. "So, I'm guessing David will stay here a while?" 

David let out a big sigh. "Can I?"

Mom smiled. "Sure! The father of my daughter's baby can surely bunk with us for a while."

David started blushing. "Thanks, Mrs. Madison."

"No problem. Now, we'll put you in the guest bedroom. Now, uhh, how long will you stay here?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"No matter," Mom said. "You two can go off and have some fun now! David, you have your driver's lincense, right? You can take my car and you two enjoy yourselves, okay?"

She didn't even wait for a reply. She went back to reading. David looked at me and I looked at him. 

"Thanks, Mom," I said. She just waved me off. 

When did my mom become so cool?   
We got back at around six, after going to a blowoff session at the movie theatre to try to chill out a bit. David was too tense and stressed out, so a nice regular date was what he needed.

When we walked in the door, the table was set and the whole family, including Lucy and Harold, was sitting down and eating.

"Hey, Sam," Lucy said. "You and David. Come and sit down!" 

David didn't say anything, and followed me to the table. I noticed he didn't make eye contact with my Dad, and was trying to look away from him as much as possible. The fact that the chair he would be sitting in was right next to Dad's didn't help.

"Hello, David," Dad said mutually. He extended his hand for David to shake it.

"Hello, sir," David said and shook Dad's hand.

He sat down awkwardly. I sat down right next to him and tapped his hand. He looked at me. I gave him The Look. One to tell him to stop being so tense.

David took a deep breath and looked at all the food. There were mashed potatoes, a great salad, rice, and chicken. I got my plate and filled it up with all kind of foods.

Harold's eyes went big. Guess Lucy didn't tell him yet. I decided not to tell him there, at the dinner table.

"So, David, I hear you'll be staying with us for a while," Dad said. 

David looked at my Dad and nodded. "Yes, sir." 

"Your parents know about this?" Dad asked. Dad, he got kicked out of his own house. What do you think?

David looked uncomfortable. "No, sir."

Just when Dad was about to say something, Theresa came to the table. "David, your father is at the phone."

David sighed in relief. He stood up and followed Theresa to the phone.

As soon as he walked out of the room, I said, "Dad, lay off those kinds of questions. David is pretty shaken up."

Dad looked at me innocently. "What kinds of questions?"

I groaned. "Stop asking him about his parents. Stop it! Okay? Ask him about college or something."

Dad chuckled. "Okay." 

Just then David came into the room again. His face was ghost white.

"David, what's the matter?"

"My father set up an appointment for you to have an abortion tomorrow," he said.  
**End of chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
I blinked twice. "What?"

"My dad scheduled an abortion appointment with the family doctor, that apparently performs abortions, and is willing to keep it top secret," David repeated.

Mom looked furious. "I don't care who your dad thinks he is, Sam is not having an abortion."

"That's right," Dad agreed.

Whoa, what? Dad wants this baby? 

Harold looked confused. "Uh, what are you guys talking about?"

"Sam's pregnant," Lucy said briefly, not keeping her eyes off David. "David, can your father make Sam have an abortion?"

Harold's eyes went big. He didn't say anything though, thank God. That's what was so great about Harold...he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Actually, no he can't. According to state bylaws, no one can force a woman, regardless of age, to deteriorate her baby," Rebecca answered. She, too, was looking shocked. "I did think, however, that your father was against abortion."

Uh, how do you know that? Do you READ the law books? Where do you get a hold of them? Rebecca, you never cease to surprise me...

"Yeah, isn't he against them?" Lucy said.

David was still clutching the phone, looking embarrassed. "He is, but now he finally understands why people would want to get abortions."

"So, your father is going completely against his own beliefs to get Sam to kill her babies? Is he that against her pregnancy?" Dad asked heatedly.

"Sir, I really don't know," David said. 

"Dad, please, don't ask David questions you know he can't answer," I requested.

Dad stood up. "Then let's ask the person who can answer them."

"What?" Mom asked.

"We're going to the White House," Dad said. He started going for the stairs, to go upstairs, I guess.

Mom was fast to her feet. She got up and ran after Dad. "Wait, hold up, mister. What do you mean we're going to the White House?" 

"If the president can't accept that Sam will keep her baby, I'll shove it down his throat," he said.

Whoa, Dad.

"Honey, calm down," Mom said.

"Yeah, Dad, chill," Lucy called out. She got back to eating.

"Stop hyperventilating," Rebecca said, as she got back to her mashed potatoes.

Rebecca back to her old self.

"I'm not stressed out. I just want to talk to Mr. President in person. He can't seem to accept my baby's pregnant," Dad said softly. 

"We'll go then," Mom said.

"What?" Lucy, Rebecca, and I said all at the same time.

"Yeah, we're going," Mom said.

I looked at David. He shrugged. I don't remember Sam's parents' names, so her Dad will be George and her mom will be Dina. Sorry, guys! David's mom is Carol.

"Dina! George! How nice to see you," the President greeted them, shook hands with both of them, and welcomed us all into his office. The Oval Office, that is.

Dad wasn't as cheery. He grunted and walked in. Mom, however, was more courteous. She shook the president's hand and everything.

David and I came in right after, and Prez didn't even look at us. David led me to sit down on the two lounge chairs facing the couch Mom and Dad were at.

"Sit down, sit down," the First Lady said.

Dad did so, not even saying thank you or anything. Way to me polite, Dad!

"So, I guess we've got quite a pickle in our hands," Prez said casually.

"Yes, we do," Dad said. "You not accepting our children's fate."

Score, Daddy!

The president's face clouded. "What? You accept the fact that they had sex?"

"They were going out for two years, honey," First Lady said to Prez.

"Your point? That doesn't explain the fact they had sex!" Prez argued.

"Your son's a boy. He was for sure having sex. Ever known a boy who hasn't had sex by the time they were eighteen?" Dad contradicted. 

Whoa...that leads me to wonder if Mom and Dad, who were going out then, were forking.

"I didn't! And don't blame my son!" Prez yelled back. "Your daughter is more of the menace than he is!"

"How so?" Mom cut in. 

"She got pregnant!" Prez said. "She must not know how to take birth control!"

"Weren't you the one that said that you didn't want children under eighteen to buy condoms without parental notice? Or girls to get birth control pills? This is the result," Mom said.

Mr. President, realizing Mom had a point, said,"Doesn't explain why they were having sex! They don't need sex to love one another. They don't need sex to go out!"

"Mr. President, kids today have sex. That's what they do!" Mom said.

"You're fine with this?" Prez asked.

"Actually, I am. Sam's a smart girl - she knows the consequences," Mom said, in a pleased voice.

"But why sex?" Prez asked. "Couldn't they have - how do you say it? - had oral sex or something? Why this kind?"

Oral sex? Spell out disgusting NOW!

"You're just mad Sam's pregnant," Mom concluded.

"EXACTLY!" the president bellowed.

"They both chose to have sex because both of them love each other that much. They lost their virginity to one another! They know what they did! They're not one year olds anymore!" Mom said.

Whoa, getting out of hand.

"As soon, as you're ready to calm down, call us. David will be at our house. Sleeping in Sam's room. Let's see if you can overcome that, President of the United States." Dad said.

With that, he took me by the hand and yankedme out of there, with Mom and David following us.

We went out in the parking lot and got our car and drove away.

The president didn't even make a move to stop us. He must really care about his son...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that's little talk with the president was way over the top. I even thought so - I can tell you right now that Dad is sooooo not like that.

However, it did make me feel protected. Though, what's funny is that, before he went to talk to the president, Dad kind of sent this vibe that he wasn't all happy cheery over my pregnancy and all. Kind of made me think of him as a hypocrite.

Mom went way over the top, too. Talking about David "deflowering" me and all...that was so totally uncalled for. Why is she even thinking that way? You know what, I don't even wanna know.

You know what? It doesn't even matter. Two weeks have passed and David's parents have not made an attempt to reach their son yet. Scratch that - David's mom called late at night, when Prez went to sleep. She wanted to know how her baby (that is, David, not the twins) and was constantly apologizing about Prez's reaction. David acted fine with it, but I could tell he wasn't. How could you be? Your father kicking you out and than not calling? That's gotta be harsh.

Not that I haven't done my share of cheering him up. I've tried everything - from my casual date attempts to full-out days of going to the Smithsonian art museums. I've even tried the balloon-paint method of good mood. You fill ballons up with paint, tie them to a canvas, and throw darts at them. If you've seen the first Princess Diaries movie you'll know what I'm talking about.

Just in case my dad's words raised any questions, no, David is not sleeping in my room. I was kind of doubting that would happen anyway. Dad used it as a threat to Prez, I suppose. Whatever. You got to admit, that was funny.

Back to me now. I'm now at 14 weeks! That's a breakthrough in my opinion. Morning sickness is scarce now, not happening twice a day anymore. More like once or twice a week! That's right - a week.

My bump has grown more. Not so much that it's noticeable without you pulling up my shirt, but it did grow slightly. In four weeks, I read, it should be showing quite indefinitely. I'm so scared!

I wish Catherine was in town. Her mom felt she'd grown diabolic over the last six months and sent her to an extensive summer church retreat. No calls from anyone outside the family. When she gets back, in approximately two weeks, I'll be at 16 weeks, more or less 4 months. Let's see her surprise.

I quit my job at Susan's for the following reason: I was sick of sitting around in a corner of her studio all day doing nothing but collecting the paychecks from her clients. It was work hell. And, frankly, being pregnant messes with your hormones - I'm feeling twice as bored as usual. And that's not a good dosage of bored for a pregnant lady. "Sam, when do you plan on going back to Dr. Smith," David asked. 

"Uh, when I have to. In two weeks. Once a month David. Get with the program," I said.

It had been one of those days that you cannot imagine. First of, my parents were back at work, Theresa had decided to take a week off (much deserved, if you ask me), Rebecca was still at that nerdy science camp, and Lucy and Harold were...I don't even wanna know.

Basically, there was no one at home, all of the episodes from our shows had already been watched, and only reruns of everything were playing in the TV. So, truthfully, we'd worn off any kind of new fun we'd had in a while. 

Then, a lightbulb lit up in my head. "David, I have an idea of what we can do?"

David kept his slouched position on the couch intact, but answered in a hopeful voice. "Huh?" 

"We could...never mind, it'll be too stupid," I said. My idea was that David and I go baby shopping together. You know, pick out clothes and all?

He sat up. "Sam, come on, tell me!"

"No, you'll think I'm stupid," I said.

He stroked my hair. "I'd never think you're stupid."

As if the hair stroking thing didn't look totally fake. "What if we went baby-shopping?"

He gave me a blank look. I added, "Buy clothes for the babies." 

"Ohh, uh, how will we do that?" he asked.

"I don't know, David. I mean, it's so hard to stand up and walk, let's see, about ten steps to the door, make the effort of opening it, and, the worse part, closing it. Did I mention that we actually have to lock it?" I said sarcastically. "And then, we get into the car and you put your hands on that wheel thingy-look-alike and you steer it. Woo, so hard!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant, how will we know what kinds of cloths to buy?" 

Okay. He was truly pressing my buttons. "It's called that baby section of any store, David! Jesus Christ!"

"We don't know the gender yet, Sam," he said, and slouched back down.

"Oh," I said in a monotone voice. "Ahh." 

"We could buy those baby suits. You know, those unisex ones," I said. Baby suits are those one-piece garments that had buttons on the back and had even room for the baby's feet.

"Sam, to tell you the truth, I really don't want to leave now. I'm lazy!" he whine.

I huffed. "Fine. Blame me for making stupid suggestions."

He patted my shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's just that...July in D.C. is not so much fun."

"My friends are having a blast," I snapped. Well, my only friend was Catherine and she was in a church retreat, which - I can guarantee you - is not so fun.

David looked at me in the eyes. "No need to get mean, Sam."

"Well, spending time with me must be really nerve-racking for you and all. I mean, I am the girl that's carrying your child..."

Blah, blah, blah. I can't believe I actually said that. Those things are only said in those really, really melodramatic soap operas with the cheesiest lines. And there was more to what I said. Not that I'll share it, to protect myself from further embarrassment.

Pregnancy hormones. Ugh.

"Sam, okay, what do you want to do?" David asked in a genuinely interested voice. Either that, or he was a hell of an actor.

"Humm, well..." my voice trailed off. "Let's go swimming!"

"Where?" he asked.

"Neighborhood pool. Duh!" I said.

He actually seemed happy with the idea. And, the good thing was, I actually had one of his swim trunks in my closet. Don't ask me how it got there.

"I have some of your swim trunks in my closet. They're in the top shelf. You can go and get it. I'll go put on my bikini, which is down here, in the laundry room," I said. 

"Okay," he agreed, and hurried upstairs. I went into the laundry room and got my black bikini with a trace of hot pink. Lucy's choice. I thought it was hideous, but apparently I looked like a "babe" in it, so whatever.

I went into the bathroom and changed. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed how much fatter my legs actually were. Actually, my thighs. 

I opened the door, and saw that David was waiting in the kitchen. When I walked in and he saw me, his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Whoa," he commented.

"I know I'm fat!" I squealed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
David's eyebrows went way up. "What?"

"You're all like, 'WHOA'!" I exclaimed and wrapped a towel at my shameful body. 

"Dude, Sam, you look fine," he assured me. His eyes lingered at my chest.

Oh, so that explains a bit...

"David? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He blinked twice. "Sam, have you noticed that you've grown?"

"Around my waist, yeah," I snorted.

"No, I mean you should wear bikinis more," he suggested and his eyes didn't stop lingering at my chest.

"David, stop being such a perv," I snapped and laughed.

He didn't stop. "Sam, for real, you look great!"

I have such a loving boyfriend... 

"But don't I look fat?" I asked.

"Who cares?" he said.

"I do! I don't want to look ugly!" I said. Not that I care or anything, but it's good to look a bit attractive, don't you agree?

He looked up at me and looked like he was searching for something in my eyes. "Sam, you look beautiful to me."

My heart melted. My old David was shining through again. "Really?"

"Yes," he answered in the softest voice possible and pulled me close to him. 

"David, don't you lie to me," I teased nervously. You gotta understand, yes, David and I have been intimate and all and this isn't like some whole new level, but it's been a while since he's been romantic and called me beautiful and all of that.

His face was only centimeters from mine. I could hear him breathing. "Sam, haven't I told you yet? You could look ridiculous, and you'd still be beautiful to me."

Ok. If that wasn't the sweetest comment ever, I don't know what is.

"Really?" I could feel my voice losing it's strength. It was melting along with my heart and my body. I was floating.

He got even closer to me. Like that's even possible. "Yes," he whispered.

And he kissed me. My whole body tingled and the burning passion of his kiss was enough to erase all the madness that was going on in both of our lives right now and make me just kiss him back with what I hoped was the same feeling.

He pulled back and gave me a c.ocky grin. "Now, about the bikini thing. We'll have to work out a program of when you'll wear them, because I certainly want to see you in one at all times!"

I laughed. "David..." 

"What?" he asked. "Can't a dude appreciate his girlfriend's curves?"

Oh, my God! He called my boobs 'curves'! Weird!

We had been at the pool splashing for about an hour or so when Kris Parks showed up. Yes, she'd recently moved into my neighborhood. Much to my dismay.

"Oh, Sam," she said. She turned to David. "How did the pregnancy report you were researching for go?"

David gave her a puzzled look. 

"At the library...you were looking for pregnancy stuff..." she said like it was obvious.

"Oh! Yeah that went fine," he answered.

She took a closer look at me. "Sam, look at you."

"Yeah?" I asked, giving her An Attitude.

"Don't you look...bulky," she said uncertainly.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"You got a boob job or something?" she asked. Ever since she got kicked out of the student government she has been nasty and trying to get David to hate me.

"No," I answered.

She stayed around for a couple more minutes waiting for an explanation of my newly grown boobs.

"Uhh..." I hinted.

"DId you put on some weight?" she attempted a new way to humiliate me.

"Yeah, actually I did," I said.

"David must be having some trouble supporting you in bed," she remarked nastily.

David was giving her an amused smile. That last comment took him over the top.

"What did you just say?" he asked her. His face was getting all clouded.

"You guys must be having a hard time with Sam's fatness," she said. 

"I'll have you know that what we do is none of your business. Furthermore, if I feel that your threats can be recognized as a personal attack to me and Sam, and you can be arrested," he threatened.

Which, of course, was not the truth, but did she know that?

Her face turned beet red. She started walking away and murmured, "Good luck keeping your boyfriend with the rolls in your stomach, Sam."

That did it.

I slapped her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
We had been standing by the edge of the pool when I slapped Kris, and when I did, she fell in. With her sundress and all.

"Oh, my God!" she squealed and started flapping her arms like a derranged duck trying to float up. "My Gucci sundress! My Prada bikini! Sammmm!"

First of, I didn't even know Gucci made sundresses. And Prada making bikinis? Forget about it. I'm sure they don't. Unless she paid, like, some big fee for this custom made stuff, I doubt she was telling the truth.

Besides, even if they were designer stuff that supposedly couldn't touch water, why was she wearing them at a public swimming area?...and they call Kris Parks smart.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed with a phony voice. Apologize about throwing her in the water? That's been my dream since when we came back from Morocco and she ignored me. Ha! As if I'd apologize!

David almost fell back laughing. I'm serious. He was laughing so hard, I was surprised not to get tangled up with him and fall in the pool, hopefully on top of Kris's head, killing her forever. Kidding, kidding.

"That's a fake sorry! It's not sincere!" she cried out from the water and started swimming, rather awkwardly I should say, to the nearest steps to get out of the pool. Who knew Kris Parks couldn't even swim?

She swam as fast as she could, which isn't very fast, and got out of the pool and rushed up to us. "My dress is ruined!"

David laughed even harder. "Kris, no offense, but if it isn't supposed to get into contact with water, then why do you have it on at the pool?"

"I was supposed to get an authentic tan today!" she cried. Her hands covered her eyes, which were red, either from some "allergy" to chlorine (which I think is what she's going to say to explain her lack of swimming skills) or from crying over a ruined dress. My bad, a ruined Gucci sundress. 

Okay, who calls a real suntan authentic?

"Kris, I'm sorry," I tried soothing her. I failed miserably, though. 

She looked up and glared at me. "No, you're not!" She slapped me.

David stopped laughing. He looked seriously over at Kris. "Don't slap Sam."

I stopped laughing. 

His voice was grave and serious. I had never heard that tone before, not even at the MTV Family Night when the president gave that speech and announced in public television that I'd "said yes to sex". David had a fight with his dad that night, and he didn't sound so mad as he did now.

Kris, apparently, didn't know David was mad as hell. "She started it!"

I'm sorry, but Kris is really, really childish.

"Because you insulted her. Both of us actually," he growled, his face inches away from her, getting redder and redder.

"But, David, you got to admit she does look fat," she peeped.

My face got redder and hotter than David's. I slapped her again.

"B.itch!" I yelled and Kris yelped in pain and was thrown in the ground.

I felt everyone get quiet all around me.

"Mommy, did Sammy just say the b word," a little kid who's a neighbor asked. 

"No, honey," the mother said and I could feel her glaring at me.

The lifeguard that was on duty came over to Kris, David, and I and said, "This is a family place. I'm going to have to escort you out of the property now, Ms. Madison and Ms. Parks. I'm sorry David," he said apologetically.

David just nodded. "Okay."

He grabbed ahold of my arm as pulled me out of there.

I didn't even realize I was crying until we got to the parking lot and David wiped away my tears. "Sam, don't listen to Kris."

He pulled me close to his chest and I could hear his heart beat. I dared to say, "Do you think I'm fat?"

He didn't hesistate, "Sam, I think you're beautiful just the way you are."

"That doesn't answer my question, David!" I snapped. I took a deep breath."Do you think I'm fat?"

He sighed. "Sam, you know, you're not as skinny as you used to be, naturally and obviously, given the reality of the situation," he began. I sulked. He was calling me fat. Before I had a chance to say anything, he continued, "But I still think you're the most beautiful woman on earth. And, you're only like this now because you're carrying our child. I mean, children. That's such an honorable thing."

I choked back tears. David had called me a woman. He always said I was the prettiest girl ever and everything. He never called me a woman before.

"David, I love you," I said as I wrapped my arms around you.

He didn't answer, but wrapped his arms around me, too.

"David?" I whispered into his ear, as sort of a cue to say it back.

"Sam, I don't think..." he began. I sighed heavily, waiting to see what he'd say next. "...I could ever love someone as much as I love you."

With that, he kissed me tenderly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone who replied! **

**Chapter 21  
**Samantha Madison. Officially four months pregnant!

Yes, that's me!! Four down, five to go!

In two weeks, when I'm eighteen weeks preggo and have hit the half way mark, I am going to find out what gender babies I'm going to have! How cool is that?

My belly keeps on growing. Well, ever so slightly, but still...the bigger the worse. School starts up in a month and, by the looks of it, I won't be able to hide my inner pregnant-ness.

As it is, David is definitely not going to Harvard anymore. He's going to the Smithsonian Arts College now, hoping to graduate in his goal career.

Mr. Prez is not so happy with David's college change. I couldn't be more thrilled. I mean, it's not like David wanted to go to Harvard anyway. Prez only wanted him to because it was "only the most prestigous college in America." Blah, blah, blah.

So, here's an update on the last two weeks:

1) David's dad has not called to apologize yet, therefore making David have lived with us for a month now. Not that I mind. Dude, I'm all for it.

2) Catherine is finally out of the church retreat to re-purify her soul - she's on the plane back as we speak. I'm meeting her at the airport!

3) I think Lucy and Harold are Doing It. They've been way too love bird-like lately. Who know? Certainly not me - not that I even care, whatsoever...

4) Rebecca is acting majorly weird. She's putting on make up now. I mean, my genius, tomboy sister is putting on MAKEUP!! That does not happen!!

5) Rebecca's thirteenth birthday is in a week. I'm thinking about getting her a real bra...she kind of needs it - she still wears training bras and is almost thirteen. If she's going to walk the walk (putting on make up) she has to talk the talk (wear a decent bra). My figuring...

6) Theresa is actually talking to me again. Harshly and icily, yes, but talking. That's an improvement, if you ask me.

7) Mom is already buying baby clothes for girl babies. How does she even know I'm not having two guy babies?

8 Dad's chilled and is acting like himself again. Thank God, too.

9) I quit Susan Boone's art class. I don't exactly feel like having her criticize my work right now. Hormones, you know?

10) David is being so caring lately! Even more than usual! Like, for instance, he snuck up to my room yesterday and cuddled with me. Quite risky with Daddy, but he did it just for me. I have a feeling he's going to be a great father.

-----------------------------------------------------

I looked up at the kitchen clock. FIve o'clock. Time to get David and hurry up to pick up Catherine.

David had been napping on the couch (uuh, shouldn't I be the one napping?) and I had to give him a couple of slaps in order for him to wake up. Of course, I was gentle with him.

We got on the highway to the airport and in fifteen minutes we were there. Since we were past time that Catherine should've disembarked, I hurried up and ran as fast as a pregnant woman can run and got to the gate. David followed me shortly.

Catherine still hadn't gotten off the plane, so David and I took a seat.

"When do you want to tell her?" David asked.

"She'll probably know," I said, point to my belly.

"You're not showing too much," he said.

"David, yes I am. I'm fat!" I said.

"Sam, for the last freaking time, you are not fat!" he said, playfully kissing my forehead.

I sighed. He was never going to admit it.

Soon I saw Catherine's familiar face walking out of the gate, pulling her luggage behind her.

Catherine had gotten a whole lot girlier over the year, so she did the girliest thing possible and shrieked, "SAM!!"

I laughed and ran to her. "Nice to see you!"

She let go of all her luggage and hugged me. She started patting my stomach. "Have you gained weight, missy?"

Catherine was still as clueless as ever. She was patting my stomach and didn't even realize I was pregnant.

"Yeah. Fifteen pounds!" I sighed.

"We'll go jogging and you'll lose it all. How did you gain it?" she asked and got ahold of her luggage again. We both started walking towards David who was just standing there, trying not to get noticed. Good thing he was wearing shades.

"Uhh, long story," I said. I was hoping she'd take it as a hint I didn't want to talk about it in front of David, that way we wouldn't have to discuss the Subject just now.

David shot me a glance as if saying does she know? I shook my head.

He gave me another glance told ya. Fine, David, you're always right. Congratulations on being a genius, genius!

We started walking towards the car in quiet. Well, Catherine was blabbing on about all the purification ceremonies they did on her, to somehow let her gain her virginity back. Thing was, she was a virgin still. Her mom insisted she wasn't though, so she had to go through holy hell.

As we approached the car, there were a bunch of newspeople all around.

When one spotted me and started yelling and hitting their camera crews to turn in our direction, everyone started talking all at one.

"Samantha, is it true you're pregnant?" one asked.

"Samantha, how long are you pregnant?" another asked.

They all started shoving thier microphones in my face.

"Sam, you're pregnant?" Catherine asked in disbelief.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Before I could answer, David pushed me into the car. He grabbed ahold of Catherine and shoved her in there, too. The media went crazy over this and started snapping pictures. I could picture the headlines tomorrow. Oh, how horrible!

Catherine looked at me. "Sam, are you pregnant?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah..." 

She huffed. "And Mom sends me to the boring church retreat! It was one and a half months long! That's not fair!" 

So this is it? No congratulations? No what were you thinking? No nothing?

"Uhh..." I said. What did she want me to say?

Her eyes flashed. "So, how was it?"

Uh? "How was what?"

"Sex," she whispered. 

Oh, yeah. I didn't tell her David and I were in that level yet.

"Uh, aren't you interested on the babies?" I asked. What is wrong with her?!

"Babies? There's more than one?!" she sounded alarmed and her eyes got big.

"Twins," I said.

She started clapping her hands like a little seal. "Oooo!! Twins! Boy boy, girl girl, or boy girl?!"

What is WRONG WITH HER?! "I don't know. Catherine, aren't you worried for me?"

"What for? I think it's great you and David are going to have babies...it's not like the whole America will know about--" her face clouded. "Oh."

Did she turn into a blonde? "Yeah. Reporters. You know. Media. All that crap."

David started driving like a maniac. Catherine asked, "How did the press find out?"

David tilted his head back a little bit. I should probably add that the new David Law is that I cannot ride in the front seat - he's afraid that I'll hit the front panel and kill the babies. It's really cute actually. Anyway, he said, "I don't know. It could be my Dad Using your logic here, Rach."

"Don't think so. He wouldn't want the publicity again, Rach, using YOUR logic," Catherine mused. How did she go from being ditzy to being Columbo? (In case you don't know, Columbo was one of my fave cop shows where the dude, Columbo, was super smart and he solved all the crimes.)

"It couldn't be anyone from my family - I mean, Rebecca wouldn't say anything...would she?" I asked.

"No. Rebecca is the quiet, if-I-know-more-than-you-you-won't-know-it kinda girl," David said. "At school she's like that. Or was. Whatever." 

"Then who could it be?" I persisted. This was irritating. The press wasn't necessarily keeping eye on me, so there had to be a source.

"I don't know!" Catherine declared.

"You wouldn't, anyway. You just got back today," David said.

By now we were out of the parking lot of the airport and already into a free way. I could see David's tensed shoulders slouch down a bit.

"It doesn't matter. What's really important is how we're going to duck the press for the time being. They're going to be all over your house, Sam," David said.

"Uh, no!" I moaned. "David, with your staying there, they'll completely make up a bunch of speculations on everything...this is not good!"

David's face clouded. "It might be good for us to stay in your house for the next couple of weeks. We can't be seen by public. That'd ruin Dad's rep." 

"School starts in a month, David. They'll know. Besides, I'm already showing a lot," I said. "Well, enough to make it obvious. When we go back to school, I'll be five months. And humongous."

Catherine frowned. "Will they let you back in to school?"

"Mom said that she looked over the rule book, and there is nothing about pregnant teens in there. So, I don't know. I'm hoping I can. I don't want to be that girl that mysteriously disappeard in her senior year after everyone has seen her picture all over national newspapapers and magazines," I said nervously. I didn't want that kind of attention.

David spoke up, "What if you're home-schooled?"

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"Because home-schooling is...lonely. No. No way. My senior year, David. I am not missing that. No way," I said flat out.

Catherine nodded. "It'd be easier, though, Sam. I mean, your instructor would probably limit your homework and let you go to the bathroom. It seems like the best idea."

What is this now? Are they ganging up on me?

"NO!" I yelled.

"Sam, chill," David said.

My stomach started growling. David and Catherine laughed.

"Shut up! I haven't eaten in two hours," I said.

"Make it one," David laughed. "Wanna stop at a Mickey D's so we can get some sundae in you?" 

I hate Mickey D's--nasty food--but they're sundaes were nice. "Yeah!"

He turned left right there. (We were out of the freeway by now). "We're here!"

I put on a big grin. The idea of food was great - the mental picture of a creamy white sundae with sprinkles on top...yumm!!

Suddenly I got the worst cramp. I moaned out in pain and clenched my stomach.

I could sense that David started panicking. "Sam, are you alright?" He came over to my side of the car, opened the door, and held my hand.

"It...huurrttss!!" I cried.The pain was intense. It felt like the babies were grabbing the walls of my uterus and pulling them back and forth.

"Is she in labor?" Catherine asked.

I saw David roll his eyes. "No, she's only four months pregnant."

"Oh," Catherine said. She was still sitting next to me in the car. She held my other hand. "Sam are you all right?"

That left me no room to press on my stomach. And that's what helps cramps.

"I need my hands back!" I shrieked. The pain got worse. "David...this hurtttssss!!"

"Breathe, Sam, breathe," he instructed.

"I am not giving birth, David!" I yelled. "I'm having a damn cramp!"

He didn't even flinch. "Breathing helps."

In through my nose, out through my mouth. I repeated it over and over again for about two minutes.

The pain stopped. "It's over." 

He sighed. "Thank God. You scared me."

"I'll ask what that was to Dr. Smith tomorrow." I said.

David's cellphone rang. Riingg! Riingg!

David pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

I could hear the other side. "David insert last name here/i!"

Prez. It could only be him yelling at David.

"Yeah, Dad?" David answered. Told you!

"How did the f---ing newspapers find out about you and Sam?" he yelled so loud that even Catherine heard it.

"He should've gone to the church retreat with me," Catherine murmured.

"Huh?" David said. 

"You damn boy! Check the New Your Post online. There's a picture of your damn girlfriend in a black bikini there! You were hugging her. There was some kind of country club on the background. Her belly was the size of Jupiter!!" David's father yelled. 

He's calling me damn girlfriend. After I saved his life, too. How ungrateful. I couldn't say I was offended though...he'd called me so many much worse things.

Then it dawned on me. THE NEW YORK POST! ONLINE! ME! Fat-a.ss me in a bikini! Not good! And...the whole country would know I WAS PREGNANT!!

I almost fainted.

David hung up on his father. I guess I'd zoned out, because I didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"I know who did it." he stated.

"Who?" I asked.

"It was..."find out on the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Kris Parks. I'm going to kill that b.itch. How could she possibly have found out? She doesn't strike me as the "smart" one or even average. Of course, she gets expectacular grades, but Kris's common sense is...well, terrible.

'Course, it makes sense that it was that goddamned fool that supposedly reported us. We didn't see her when we were kicked out of the neighborhood pool, and she might as well as have been taking a picture of us.

David drove Catherine home--changing our plans to spend the night gossiping and eating ice cream--so that he and I could see what had gone on.

When we got home, I accessed my computer and went to the New York Post.  
---   
More Than Expected  
Nationally known teenagers David and Samantha were caught hugging in swimwear right out in the suburban streets of Valley Fort Neighborhood.

Picture goes here 

According to an anonymous source, Samantha is pregnant. We did not get any clarification of whose baby it is, but it's assumed to be the First Son's, David's.

No one can say this is much of a shock. Not even six months ago, Samantha reported in LIVE TV on MTV that she and David were allegedly having sex. That was reported as a rumor and the White House did not contact us with any clarification of that event.

Furthermore, the questions still raises--will Samantha get an abortion? And inside source tells all. Click here for more.  
---  
That was what was on the POST! That! 

David's cell phone began ringing once again. "Hello?" 

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE POST ONLINE YET?!" his father barked on the phone. I could even hear him--plain and simple.

"Yes, father," David answered, sighing.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PHONE CALLS WE'VE GOTTEN SINCE THE TWO HOURS THIS DAMN THING HAS BEEN ONLINE? HUH? DAVID? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR IMMATURITY HAS CAUSE US? COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE f---ing WAITED UNTIL YOU AND SAM WERE f---ing MARRIED?" he bellowed.

Now, see, that hurt my feelings. Not only was his father calling me, again, some kind of skank, but he was hurting David.

"Dad, please, stop," David said in a firm tone.

His father calmed down a notch. He didn't yell anymore--although, I could still hear him. "David, this isn't some lame little pregnancy experiment most teenagers have! This is a national disaster!"

Oh, that did it. My babies were not national disasters. I took the phone from David--whom, might I add, did not react quickly enough and didn't even have time to take the phone back--and closed it, threfore hanging up on his father, and threw it out the window.

David gritted his teeth and put his hands on his head. "Sam, what was that for?"

"I'm sick of his insults, David. I'm here, too, you know! No matter how much he may be humiliated, I am the one that will have to face all the media, walk around school with a big o' pregnant belly, and will have to endure pregnancy! Having him cuss me out, call me all bad names under the sun, insult my love for you, it's too much!" I yelled in David's face.

I plopped down on my bed, belly-up, and covered my face. Tears started falling down.

David's voice soothed. "Hey, hey, there. Sam, I didn't mean to upset you."

I looked up, my face tear-stained. "David, it's not your fault. It's just that, in the one month I've known I've been pregnant, everything seems to have gone wrong. Everything." 

He sat down next to me, and gently moved my head so that I was laying on his lap. He stroked my hair.

"I know, Sam..." he offered.

My face turned beet red. "Okay, no you don't! Do you know what it's like to have to take all those damn pills everyday? Have to have thighs the size of the world? To always wanna eat, but mentally feel guilty about it? And, besides, it's not you that will go to school and have to face all the kids that might tease you!"

"Sam, I know. I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically.

"Sorry doesn't change the reality, David," I said.

"This might help," he said and bent down and gave me a mindblowing kiss.

"Wow," I managed to say after he pulled back.

Then I kissed him back. "Wassup, lil sis?" Lucy asked on Saturday afternoon. (Officially four months and one week preggo--17 weeks)

"Nothing," I groaned.

"What's da matter?" she asked.

"Could you please stop talking like a gangster?" I asked, annoyed. 

"Sor-ree," Lucy said. She hopped on the kitchen counter with her bowl-full of fat free yogurt and got out a spoon from the silver-ware holder. "Anyway, what's up?"

I help up a copy of Star. Lucy eye-balled it. "Yeah?"

"Look at the damn cover," I said irritably.

"I did. You and David leaving some store. So?" she asked, licking her spoon. 

"Read the article, Luce," I said, as calmly as I could.

She flipped open the magazine and expertly fingered the table of contents. I guess that's a skill she learned after reading so many Seventeen issues and Vogue.

Suddenly, she flipped the magazine to the correct page. She cleared her throat and put her spoon down. "'Seventeen year old Samantha Madison and eighteen year old David have been accused of conceiving a child. We can't really say that's something that was not unexpected, especially after Miss Madison's sex-related outburst in October/November on Live TV.'"

Lucy stopped. "What the hell is their problem?"

"I don't know, Luce," I said.

She looked back at the magazine. "That is a great picture of you, though, Sam."

I looked at it. "I look fat!" 

"No you don't. Sam, you do not look all that chubby!" she exclaimed.

I groaned. "Thanks."

"Hey, I know something that might cheer you up," she said.

What the hell. "What?"

"Let's watch A Walk To Remember."

That didn't actually sound like a bad idea. 

"Okay." "Hello Sam!" Dr. Smith greeted.

"Hey!" I said hugging her. There was just this spark about Dr. Smith that I loved dearly. She was such an upbeat person.

"Okay, you know the procedure," she said. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Make yourselves comfortable and we'll get this thing over with, 'kay?" 

She gave me one of those dazzling, supermodel-like smiles. 

"Sure," I replied and took off my canvas bag and set it on the floor.

"Hospital gown in over there, and you know where the changing rooms are," she said and waved and walked out of the room.

I smiled at Lucy, Catherine (yes, she'd come along--she is my best friend!) and David. "I'll be right back."

I didn't know why I was so happy. I mean, it wasn't a "special" day or anything. Of course, I was going to find out the sex of my babies today!

I went into the changing room and stripped off everything except my bra. Then I bundled everything up and walked back to the room.

As I walked in, the nurse was already there. I gave Lucy my clothes--my panties were neatly hid inside my jeans--and laid down on the bed. 

The nurse asked my routine questions. The she left and Dr. Smith cmae into the room.

"So, you excited about finding out what gender your babies will be?" she asked.

David answered for me. "Ecstatic."

I smiled and nodded. "I can't wait."

"Well, then let's get this show on the road," she said and pulled out the ultrasound machine.

After a few minutes, she had it all set up and placed the little white machine thing on my stomach. "Okay, Sam, this is it."

She turned on the little monitor and I saw that the babies had grown--a lot! They looked like skeletons, but they were definitely bigger.

"Oh no!" Dr. Smith said.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"They're both facing away. We can't see their pee-pees," she said and sighed.

I grunted. "Is there anything you can do?" 

"Yes," she said. She put on rubber golves and pointed to the leg-support thing that was attached to the bed. "Legs up."

Uh-oh. Lovely. Just what I wanted.

I put my legs on the support and--you don't wanna know the rest. Let's just say she started provoking and poking my uterus and, slowly, the babies started moving.

She suddenly pulled her hang out of my you know what.

"Okay," she said, smiling. "We got it!"

I sighed in relief. "Okay."

She took a close look at the monitor.

"I'm gonna need to print out some pictures of it," she concluded.

I nodded, but I was getting impatient. "Sure."

David, Lucy, and Catherine were looking bored.

Dr. Smith buzzed the nurse's station. "Okay, I need printed out ultrasounds of room 402. Pronto."

About five minutes later, she had the ultrasounds in her hands. She closely examined them.

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said. "You're having--find out next chapter"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
"You're having a girl and a girl!" she exclaimed and looked up from the ultrasounds to give us that same supermodel-like, dazzling smile. 

David frowned. "Two girls? No boys?"

I playfully punched him. "David! It's little girls! That's perfect!"

Lucy smiled and squealed, "Ooo, little nieces to take shopping!"

"Uh, yeah, but that, Lucy..." I scratched my head. "We're trying to not uh, you know, primp the girls too much at such a young age."

Catherine sat there and looked pretty. "I'm so happy for you, Sam!" 

I sat up and smiled like a maniac. "Oh, my gosh! I'm having little girls! David, I'm having little girls!"

He smiled. "No, we're having two little girls."

That is so sweet!

I smiled. "Dr. Smith, can I go get changed?"

She nodded. "Yep, you can. Get out of here!"

David hugged her for some reason. I don't think it's because she has big boobs or anything, 'cause David's not like that, but because she was taking care of his unborn children. I'm sorry, our unborn children.

I stood up from the bed and took my clothes from Lucy. Then I headed out the door.

I turned to the left and found the changing rooms again. I quickly put on my new, two sizes up jeans and my oh-so-baggy shirt. I looked like crap. And I felt great.

I opened the curtain and heard some squealing and moaning from the other changing station, the one right beside me. One thing popped into my mind. Someone's having sex.

As if there aren't enough pregnant women in a ob-gyn's office. Eew.

I shook my head disgutedly and got away from there as fast as I could. 

I ran into the room. "Dr. Smith, I'd uh...umm...check the changing rooms for any unusual behavior."

She did this weird thing and read my mind. "You mean..."

I nodded. "Uh-huh." My nose wrinkled. "It's nasty." 

She stood up quickly and left the room, running out faster than any Olympic runner I've ever seen (on TV, of course.)

Lucy, missing the point, asked, "What did you see?"

By the time David already had his face all crinkled up and Catherine was looking embarrassed. Even the topic of sex made her uncomfortable. How could her mom think that she was having sex? Talk about paranoia. 

"Nothing, Lucy, just nothing," I said.

She nodded, as if accepting that I hadn't seen anything. Something was wrong with Lucy, I could tell. She was back to her stupid mode. 

After about ten minutes, Dr. Smith came back in the room. "Sam, I'm so sorry!"

Her face was beet red. I didn't even think blondes could turn that red.. I just waved my hand, as if waving away the apology, "It's not your fault, Dr. Smith." 

"This kind of thing only happens in D.C.," she said, placing her hand of her head and shaking her head. "Again, so sorry for the inconvinience. If you choose to follow up with another doctor, Sam, I will completely understand. I'd preffer if you didn't talk about this to anyone. It appears to be that the two teens had only started. Anyway, I'm so sorry."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Why would I choose another doctor? You're the best, right David?"

Not that he's know. He peeped up anyway. "Yeah, you are! We're not switching you with anyone, Dr. Smith."

She gave us a faint smile. "Ugh, I'm sorry, it's just that this is depressing."

"We know," Catherine said, patting her on the back.

Dr. Smith smiled and said, "You're visit today is on the clinic. You have seen too much to pay."

Technically, I didn't SEE anything--Thank God--but a free visit? I'm up for that! When I told Mom and Dad what we were having, they smiled and jumped up and down like a couple of chickens with their heads cut off.

I won't even go there. It's too wild to explain. Furthermore, I now have a DVD player in my room and a TV, so David and I were up there watching a movie. It was called A Walk To Remember.

Good movie. Mandy Moore was playing a dying girl, Jamie Sullivan, and some not-so-cute guy that has made some appearances in ER was playing her boyfriend. 

I won't spoil the end for you. It's good, though.

As soon as it ended, David, who was laying belly-first right by me, looked up at me--I was laying back-first because of my huge belly--and smiled. "What did I say about chick-flicks, Sam?" 

"Get used to them," I advised. "Two girls on the way, honey. You'll see more of these in the near future." 

He groaned. "Yeah. I know. How exciting."

"David, don't sound so happy," I said.

"I'm happy. It's just I wish I had a little boy," he said.

"There's always another child..." I hinted with a mischievous smiled creeping up on my face.

He played along. "Oh, you want more children now, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," I said truthfully. I know I'm young and all, but I couldn't see my future without David. I was gonna marry him. And, thereafter, produce more children.

"That's nice, but let's have these two first, okay?" he said, sitting up and kissing my forehead. 

"Sure," I said, and kissed his nose.

"Okay," he said, and kissed my cheek.

"Fine," I said, and kissed his neck.

"All right," he said, and kissed me in the mouth.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
This cannot be good for the baby. Five months pregnant and in a stupid press conference. It's stuffy and there's just way too many high-on-the-list journalist wannabes.

If they point another voice recorder at me and ask me how "It" was again, I will punch someone. And they will be sorry.

I haven't mentioned that I'm also having a bad cramp. The babies were moving around, as if playing tag in my uterus! It hurt! I fell back into David's arms.

"Whoa, Sam, you okay?" he asked. Yes, David I'm fine. I just go collapsing into people all the time. It's part of my daily routine.

My eyes blazed fire. "No, I am not fine. I'm about to go up to five hundred or so reporters and tell them--admit to the public--that I am pregnant with YOUR son!! Most pregnant teens don't have to deal with that! And, the girls are finding that torturing me is actually fun!" 

He held up his hand like those criminals on cop shows do when they get caught. "Sor-ree."

I sighed and leaned against his muscular chest. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. I mean, these red roots and black hair are not working for me, these pregnancy cramps are freaking annoying, and the fact that people demand that I come here is just too much for me."

It was true. I'd been so caught up with the whole Catherine-finding-out-and-knowing-I-was-having-twin-girls thing that I didn't realize that my red roots were growing in and my dark-almost-black-like-Ashlee-Simpson hair was starting to grow out. I looked like a clown. Imagine a girl with three inches or so of red roots and ebony hair. And I couldn't even dye it because of the chemicals in hair dye and their effects on babies. Ugh.

He wrapped his arms around my waist (now five inches bigger) and placed his chin on top of my head. "Sam, you'll be fine. I'll be there with you all the way, and if they ask something you don't want to answer, just say 'no comment'."

I nodded. "Yeah, easy for you to say. You're not the fifteen-pounds-heavier monster with multi-colored hair."

He chuckled and pulled me closer towards him. "You're so negative these days."

"No kidding," I remarked, but wwas trying hard not to smile. When David got this close to me, I began acting like any other teenage girl and got all ditzy and giggly.

"And sarcastic, too. You know, that's somehow a major turn on?" he whispered in my ear.

My body tingled. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, how's this for a turn on?" I said and kissed him.

He broke away for a millisecond. "It's perfect." and went back to kissing me.

There were probably a bunch of teen-magazine photographers taking pictures, but I just didn't give a damn. "Miss Madison, will you and David be marrying?" asked the first reporter.

I was standing behind a podium, blushing like a tomato. David and I had discussed the marriage thing along the last two weeks, and we came to the conclusion that we could make a political sense out of my pregnancy--make it a stand for children who were born out of wedlock and say that just because teenagers were pregnant did not mean they had to marry. Also, it'd be cool to hear kids saying, "Well, Sam and David didn't marry, and they're, like, the First Teenagers."

I even had a speech prepared for this question. But my mind went blank. Think, Sam, think! I commanded myself.

"Uhh...Umm...we..." I stumbled. Oh, Lord, help me!

The press remained quiet. Once or twice there was a flash, probably to go along with the title "When Stuck On A Speech". How fun.

David hissed something unheard, but I gained back my confidence. "Uh, okay. Umm, David and I will not be getting married. We're taking a stand to show that just because two teens got pregnant does not mean they have to hurry up and rush into a marriage."

Okay, so the the speech we prepared was better, by far, but when you're in front of dozens upon dozens of reports from radio stations, nespapers and magazines, you wouldn't be a professional speaker as the president might be. In fact, I had no notes. So, gimme a break.

The reporters scribbled it away. "Okay, how do you think the nation is going to respond to that?"

"I think I don't care," I blurted out. Deep breath. One wrong thing. That's okay...keep going. "I mean, I'd OUR baby and we think we shouldn't have to worry about what others think. It'd just be too hard to please everyone." 

"And how do you suppose the president will react to this?" another one asked.

"No comment," I responded confidently.

A radio-show host boldly asked, "We've heard rumors you're carrying twins. Is that true?"

Okay, confidence going down! Too much!..."No comment."

She smirked and whispered something to her assistant, who smiled, too. Great. That gave it away.

David could feel my nervousness. He took the mic from my hand and said, "I'm sorry, that's a wrap, everyone."

Reporters groaned and started swearing. Most didn't even get to ask questions. Oh well. The White House will probably set up another one of these.

David took me by the hand and quickly yanked me behind stage. "You okay?"

I began panting. "Yeah, fine. I've just embarrassed myself in front of America. Fun stuff."

He kissed me. Passionately and tenderly. I lay down that night reflecting on the night's events. First the disastrous press conference. Then the angry mob trying to find out what we had to hide. Then trying to leave in the presidential limo (yes, David still lived with us, but his dad was lightening up). Then more night cramps and an episode of morning sickness at night.

Then I ate like a pig in front of David, who made a vow to eat just as much as I do. I'm begging him not to, though, or else we'll be on Extreme Makeover soon for some liposuction.

My lamp was on and I was lying on my back, being propped up against my bed's headboard by a big fluffly pillow from some lingerie place. Compliments of Lucy.

Suddenly my cramp intensified. I sat up completely and started moaning.

"Ohhh...OOOWW!!" I yelled. I almost said mother fer. But Rebecca was in the house and that was a completely un-Sam-like thing to say. I just continued to moan.

Seriously, the pain was so much! Imagine someone yanking your uterus up and down. It felt like it was detaching itself from the rest of my body. The pain!!

Lucy barged in. "You in labor?"

"No, LUCY!! I'm having a big cramp and it hurts!" I yelled, still hanging tight to my stomach.

Lucy sat down next to me and gave me her hand. I grabebd it and clutched it, pressing firmly.

"Ouch!" she whimpered.

"You thought that hurt?" I asked heatedly.

Suddenly I felt a bump on my stomach. I let go of Lucy's hand and placed it on my stomach. "Lucy, put your hand on my stomach."

She gave me a puzzled look but I nodded and she did. The bump again. 

"Whoa!" she cried. "It's like...kicking!" 

"Yeah!" I said. "The babies--or baby--are kicking!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
"Whoo!" Lucy screeched. "Baby kicking! Baby kicking!"

I covered my years. "Lucy, I'd like to keep my hearing until I'm a rotting old woman."

"Sam, it's kicking!!" she exclaimed, ignoring me.

"I know!" I said excitedly. I placed both hands back on my stomach and felt it kicking. "And, F-Y-I, it's they not it."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but kept the fixated on my belly. "Whatever. Want me to get David?" 

David! Oh, I'd forgotten ALL about him. "Yes, hurry, before my two fierce babies stop kicking!"

She sprinted out of the room (cheerleading practice actually did her some good--impressive) and I heard her heavy foot steps hurtling down the stairs.

I focused out of the world, out of my room, and all into my babies. They were kicking! They were showing life...they were MINE!

Suddenly, my door burst open and David walked in--sprinting, if you must ask--and jumped on the bed.

"Don't get into such a hurry, David. Nothing heated is going to happen," Lucy said. Oh, trust her to make inappropriate comments in the most horrific times.

David gave her a forced smile and said, "I know."

She laughed. "I'll leave you two lovebirds in here. Be sure to not try to make triplets, now."

"As if that's the way to make them..." I muttered. Lucy was really starting to get on my nerves.

She closed the door tightly behind her. David spoke up, "Lucy is really starting to get on my nerves."

Hey! That's my sister you're talking about. Don't you dare talk to her that way!

"Uh..." I merely said. "Touch my stomach."

"Oh, right," he added with a laugh. The babies had gotten more quiet by now, but there was slight bumping against my uterus wall.

He placed his hands ever so lightly on my stomach. I don't know why, but it resulted in a complete body tingle out of my part, and I felt this desire to yank his clothes off. Dr. Smith warned me about my hormone change throughout this dear-oh-so-great pregnancy.

Anyway, he moved his hand around very gently, as if I was going to break if he moved it more than a centimeter every century. He finally said, after five minutes of total silence, "Where is it?"

I didn't even notice that the babies weren't moving at all, as I was busy paying attention to David's perfect shaped eyes, and they're fiery green color. I kept wishing over and over again at least one of the girls got them--they'd make them babes in an instant. Of course, David is really hot, so they'd be babes anyway. That is, if they don't carry down any genes from me.

I poked my belly gently. They started moving again. "There you go."

He placed his hand slowly began smiling. "They're moving, Sam. They're actually moving."

Well, yeah. "Yep," I said.

He looked at me with this romantic glance that made my heart melt like ice at four hundred degrees fahrenheit.

"Sam, our babies are growing," he whispered ever so softly.

I leaned in closer. "I know."

Without taking his hand away from my stomach, he kissed me. "WHAT IS DAVID DOING IN YOUR ROOM?" Theresa bellowed as she walked in the next morning.

She turned out to be my alarm clock. My eyes flickered open and I yawned. "W-what?"

Then it dawned to me that David was with me under the covers, hugging me like a little teddy bear. if you didn't know that nothing went on, it kind of looked intimidating. In Theresa's case, however, she didn't know. 

"WHY IS DAVID WITH YOU UNDER THE COVERS, SAMANTHA ANNA MADISON?!" she screamed.

David, then, woke up and rubbed my thigh. He turned to me and said, "Good morning, honey." 

Now's the perfect time to act all hoochie hoochie with me, David. "Uhh..." I pointed to Theresa.

David's unconcerned eyes turned her way and when he caught sight of her, his eyes literally popped out of his eye sockets. He quickly pulled his covers over him, as if he was naked (he wasn't--he had his full clothing on).

"Uh-oh," he said softly.

"Uh-oh is correct," Theresa said. "Why are you two in the same room together? Why are you waking up together?"

Go back about five months, Theresa, and tell us that then.

"The babies kicked yesterday, and David came in, and I guess we fell asleep," I said, and attempted to stand up. The bedspread fell off my top part, uncovering my only-secluded-by-a-bra chest. 

Theresa's face got even redder. "Why on earth are you only clad in a bra, Samantha? Do not tell me you and David were having a little party yesterday under the covers."

Actually, now that I remember it, I took off my shirt because I was very hot, and David had already seen my naked anyway, so it didn't matter.

"I was hot, and--"

"David, just because Sam now has pornstar boobs, do not assume you and her can get it going with her. Don't you dare have sex with her again."

Did she just say pornstar boobs? I quickly and self consciously covered myself again. "Excuse me!"

"What?" Theresa snapped. "That bra doesn't fit anymore. And I bet that's exactly what David wanted, right?"

Oh, my God, Theresa, please don't make a scene.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
David was, to say the absolute least, very much humiliated. No, he was not turning as red as a tomato, but still...he couldn't even make eye contact with Theresa.

"Theresa, please stop," I said as calmly as I could, which is hard since my inflated face was burning hot. 

She huffed. "Your parents are going to hear about this. And, for all it's worth Samantha, go get a new bra. Lucy's aren't working anymore."

Did she just say IN FRONT OF DAVID that I'm wearing Lucy's bras? No, she didn't. She did not! Ok, stupid mind, I told you, she DID NOT!

David didn't even crack a smile. He just stayed there, looking at the comforter, wishing he could be under the covers and not having to deal with all of this. 

Theresa left the room wordlessly, but glanced back at me and gave me a stern once over as if saying is this the same Sammy-Wammy I once gave baths to?. That's one frightening look you do not want to see.

As soon as she left, David took a deep breath. "Okay, that was scary. Sam, I am not, under any circumstances, ever coming in here again. Especially not when Theresa is home. That lady, I swear."

I shut my eyes and shook my head. "David, if you thought that was humiliating for you, you do not know how embarrassed I am."

He rubbed my bare shoulders. "I might have an idea."

I peeled his hands off of me. "No you don't. The bra thing. Is it really small?"

Did I just ask my boyfriend if my bra was too small? Ok, this is definitely not my day.

He laughed. "You know I wouldn't mind if it was. More for Daryl to see, Sharona."

And then my boyfriend answers it in a completely perverted way. What is the world coming to?

I slapped his muscular shoulder. "David, you surprise me--very, very much."

He laughed and hugged me. How David ended up without his shirt or pants on--he was still wearing boxers, okay?--and I ended up without my two-sizes-bigger-than-regular pants on and one-size-too-small bra on, I don't know.

And, frankly, I'll spare you the details. Thank God Theresa didn't come in the room now. I came downstairs supporting my stomach. For some reason I needed to have my arms wrapped around them at all times.

I found Lucy downstairs. She looked grim.

"What's up, Luce?" I asked.

"Harold is going to Yale on a full paid scholarship, that's what," she replied.

That's bad? Gosh, I wonder what good is.

"Uh, darn Yale. It's, like, the suckiest school in the US, and it's so easy to get a scholarship. Harold must be, like, so stoopid," I replied with a grin. 

"Shut up, Sam," she said.

Whoa. That's nice. I mean, Lucy hasn't exactly been nice to me the last month or so, but telling me to shut up after a joke? Definitely not Lucy. 

"Sorry for calling you a b.itch," I said.

She sighed. "You don't know what it's like to have your whole world crashing down."

I looked at my belly and then looked back at Lucy. "Yeah, I was always shooting for becoming a seventeen-year-old mother with no plans of going to an arts college, Lucy."

She glared at me but remained quiet.

I stood there for a moment, then uttered, "He'll still come and visit you, Lucy."

"He'll meet another smart girl, Sam. Guys don't just wait around when there's a bunch of hot college babes around," she said teary-eyed.

Wait, are we talking about the same Yale? 'Cuase when Mom and Dad took Lucy and I there for a visit, most girls looked like they needed to be in Extreme Makeover.

"Lucy, Yale isn't a party school," I said gently and moved closer to her. This was weird. It was usually me getting consolation from Lucy about guys.

"I love Harold and I don't want to lose him," she said, ignoring me.

"And you won't, Luce," I said.

Again, she glared at me. "Your life is perfect Sam. Perfect boyfriend, perfect little twins, perfect popularity nation-wide."

Again, I looked at her in the eye trying to figure out if she was serious. I mean, teenage mother here, hello!.

"You think my life is perfect?" I asked.

"Sure," she hiccuped out. "David...l-lo-loves you. H-Harol-Harold wo-won't e-even h-have s-sex with me."

Am I turning into Dr. Phil?

"Did it ever occur to you, Lucy, that maybe he's...uh, saving himself?" I asked. There goes a phrase I never thought I'd say.

"He's s-saving h-him-himself f-for an-another g-g-g-girl," she said. 

Since when has Lucy been so...unconfident on her effect on guys?

"Lucy, don't you think you're overreacting?" I asked.

In response, she slapped me.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Time: 20 weeks (five months)  
That slap hurt. I mean really hurt. God, who knew Lucy was so strong?!

"Ow!" I yelped out in pain, a long time after she slapped me. See, that's why I'm not an athlete. The only time I've demonstrated any kind of quick reflex is when I saved the president's life. And then the darn old man repays it by calling me a w.hore. My life is such a cute little fairy tale.

I should probably add that I was very, very mad at Lucy for slapping me. Is it my fault that I was pregnant and had messed up hormones? 

Lucy got off her fat ass and came over to me, to examine my face I presume. "Sam, I am so sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't change it," I snapped. Dude, my face was burning with pain.

"I'm so so so so so sorry, Sam," she said. Boy, it was fun acting b.itchy!

"I'm not taking any apologies," I said in a snotty voice. See? How many times to you get to say that and not have your sister hit the crap out of you, or at least cuss you out? Not many, huh?

Lucy began to cry again. "Sam, I'm sorry! I-I-I d-didn't m-mean to h-hit y-yooooouuu!!"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't fun after all. Hearing her wails made me feel guilty.

I stroked her hair and cooed her, "It's okay, Luce."

She looked at me with her tear stained face and shook her head. "You were just saying it wasn't. Sam, I'm sorry, it's just that..."

Oh? What's this now?

"It's just that..." I echoed, signaling I wanted to hear the rest.

"Well, I told you about Harold, and..."

"Uh-huh?" I said with mere curiosity. I was mildly interested.

She burst out crying again. Who knew Lucy was such a crybaby? When I was a sophomore, she was not nice and all sentimental like this. She was all like looking-good-is-more-important-than-being-nice and I-spent-more-money-than-you-on-this-three-hundred-and-fifty-dollar-bra. Of course, I'm exaggerating on the bra cost thing, but still...it's true.

"It's just that you've been getting all the attention and, well...you're having twin girls and you have a loving boyfriend who will face public humiliation with you and you have our parents' trust still and even though the president hates you David won't let go of your side and he's still romantic and I'm just so jealous," she blurted out.

Whoa. That was...WAY TOO FAST! I could barely understand her.

"Lucy, the only thing I caught in that whole little speech was I'm just so jealous. I've got an idea of what the rest is. And I think it's utterly ridiculous you're jealous of me," I said calmly.

She just stared at me. "How could you say that?"

Ugh, look who's talking. "How could you say I'm so lucky and I've never had all my dreams shattered?"

"Hey, Sam, Mom and Dad aren't even concerned that I haven't been accepted into any other university except for D.C. Community College. Which isn't even an university--it's a community college, aka the worst thing that could happen. I bet they don't even know I wasn't accepted anywhere. They've been paying attention to little Katie and Lucia," she said.

"Whoa, back up, little who?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your twins," she said simply and flipped her hair. Typical Lucy.

"Back up. My girls are not going to be named that," I said.

Lucy pouted. "Why?" 

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because I'm the mother and I am not choosing those names. In fact, David and I had names picked already."

"What?" she asked. It was like her troubles evaporated. That showed me she was truly jealous and not at all making a scene. Lucy, for real, you have got to concentrate! 

"Chandra Rose and Josh Michael," I said.

"You're naming your girl Josh?" she asked with a disgusted face. Her nose actually wrinkled.

"No, that was before we knew we were having twins. Before I went to Dr. Smith."

"Okay, so now they're Katie and Lucia," she nodded.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. No. Where did you get the names anyway," I asked irritably. Lucy made me so mad sometimes--like five minutes ago and now. She wasn't taking anything seriously and was getting side-tracked.

"Katie comes from your best friend Catherine. Get it, Katie--Catherine? And Lucia comes from me, Lucy! Get it?" she said excitedly.

Oh, good. Just what I needed. Repetitive names. These people really don't know me.

"Lucy, umm, no." I said.

She pouted but only for a moment. Then she sighed and said, "Well, what do I do about my attention problem?"

The one where you don't pay attention or the one where you get no attention?

Babies started kicking right then. "Lucy, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said pleasantly. It was like she didn't even care. Then her face clouded, "I'll got IM my college-bound boyfriend now. See ya." 

She left before I could say anything, storming off angrily. At whom, I don't know. Maybe it was my unability to talk to her at the moment due to my almost-killing-me-'cause-it-hurt-so-bad cramp and baby kicks or because of her going-to-Yale-on-a-scholarship boyfriend, Harold.

I was left there, sitting on the kitchen counter with no means of getting off dying of pain.

And no one cares. That's just lovely. Okay, so I lied. I would complete five months of pregnancy the next day, Monday. Today was Sunday.

I was peaking out the window when Lucy barged in, flustered but very much excited. "GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" I said meekly. David had gone to dinner with his mom and dad to decide some stuff. They still weren't allowing him back in their house. Pretty soon he's going to get mail at our house. Not that I mind.

"Guess," she commanded, bouncing up and down. 

"Uh, you got Mom and Dad to talk to you about your future college choices?" I guessed, not as excitedly as Lucy had been.

"No! Guess again!"

"Umm, Harold isn't going to Yale anymore?"

Her face clouded for a moment and she said, "He is." She smiled again, "Guess!" 

This was getting old. "Uh, Harold proposed." 

"BETTER!" she bellowed. Okay, what was better than being proposed to?

"He licked stuff off you?" I shot in just for kicks. She gave me a dirty look and playfully shoved me. "Whoa, watch out. This belly isn't getting any smaller and it I fall, I'll be rolling around on it."

SHe laughed, and said, "He and I..."

Oh, I got the picture. "Umm, Did It?"

"YES!" she yelled.

I smiled. I knew how excited you got when you and your boyfriend did it for the first time. Hey, it happened to me a mere nine months or so ago.

"Congratulations, Lucy," I said and high-fived her. "Score!"

"And it didn't even hurt. I don't know why. Maybe because my hyphen is already broken, but I guess it's because I wer a lot of tampons. But practicing on the faucet really doe help. But the feeling is so much better. Sam, it was great. At first, we were nervous, and then I got on top of him and pretended I was riding a cheetah--"

"La-La-La, more than I needed to hear!" I said rather loudly and covered my ears. "Look, I didn't go into details with you when David and I Did It. Please respect me the same way."

She laughed and nudged me back a little. "Well, okay, I gotta go back to my room. We're about to go at it again."

Wait, what? "Lucy--"

Before I could finish, she raced out of my room and shut her door with desire. I don't know how to explain it. 

But still. To know that your sister was going at it in the next room, with only thin walls separating you is so disturbing. It's a wonder I didn't hear them the first time.

I decided to go out in the hall. And guess who I found out there, with her ear pressed up against the door? Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" I hissed. "What on earth are you doing?"

"It seems to me that Lucy and Harold are engaging in sexual relations, and I find it rather interesting," she said. Back to her nerdy self, I see. No make-up, ugly clothes...and examining sex souds!! 

"Uh," I said disgusted. "I think they should have their privacy."

"Then they shoudl relocate to a nearby motel. In fact, if I am not mistaken, there's one off to the side on I-78 East. They offer beds at a bargain price and it's an overnighter," she concluded.

"Uh, Rebecca, let's leave Harold and Lucy alone while they're, err, engaging in sexual relations," I said and pulled her away from the door.

"Lucy's moaning," she said, pulling back. "Come and listen. It's a rather unusual moan. Of nervousness, I see. You don't sound that way at all when you're with David?"

WHAT?! WHEN I'M WITH DAVID?! HOW WOULD SHE KNOW?!

"Wait, you listen to David and I? How? You're never home," I said, horrified.

"Tape recorders," she said.

WHAT?!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Boy, am I glad I am not the woman that screamed her head off in white-jail and only got, as a reward for her extreme vocal abilities, a baby Rebecca. I'm so glad I am not my mom right now.

Seriously, what twelve-year-old--albeit, thirteen in two weeks--plants a voice recorder in her sister's bedroom so she can hear said sister have sex? I mean, how did she even do it? How did she know the exact time David and I are, you know, bed-hopping?

So many things left unanswered. That girl...I swear, she may be a genious, but she is definitely not as, umm, clean as you'd think. I can imagine some pre-adolescent curiosity towards sex from her, but to go in my room and hide a voice recorder so she can her me...uh, you get the picture.

"Rebecca," I said, sighing, trying to give the little disgusting girl a chance to explain. "Could you please explain to me why you, uhh, placed a recorder in my room?" 

Her head popped right back from beng pressed against the door. "Are you stupid? I just told you."

My fingers curled in a fist, hip-level, and tightened. "Let me rephrase the dam"--I sighed--"Let me rephrase the question: why were you listening to me having sex?"

She, still not embarrassed, shrugged. "I'm, expectantly, curious about the courtship rituals that are practiced by humans. Seeing as I, a mere almost-thirteen-year-old, am not going to actually practice these rituals, I presumed to the next best thing--hear it, try to study it. It actually turned out surprisingly interesting. I read some books on how to interpret vocal sounds, and I can tell your mood at the time of your mating. David, for instance, always seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. There was one or two times, though--"

Was I actually witnessing a twelve year old reciting her finds on the "study of vocal moans during human courtship"?

"Rebecca, do I even need to say--" what she said finally sunk in. "Uh, David sometimes what?"

Rebecca's face broke into a big grin. "You're such a loser."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I make up one little lie and you get all freaked out. You have to see your face right now, tomato-head," she said.

Wait, what was she lying about? David being...whatever he was, that she was about to say, or the whole tape-recorder thing?

Before I could ask, Theresa called her down and she ran, not giving me enough time to move. Perks to my big fat belly.

And, oh yeah, my damn slow reflexes. I didn't even ask Rebecca when she came back upstairs, because David was in my room. I know Sunday is supposed to be the holy day or whatever, but resisting that hot piece of beef into my room is simply a sin, isn't it? And, as the bible says, "Enjoyeth the handsome menth that Abraham haveth born".

If you can't tell, I completely made that one up. But still. God didn't place guys as hot as David in this earth for no reason, huh?

I closed my door, hoping that wouldn't give my disgusting sister some sort of perverted idea that David and I were going at it. And that she was entitled to hear it out.

David laid down, back-first, on my bed (queen size, as of Christmas), leaving me enough room to lay down beside him, and leaving my fat thighs enough space to manifest themselves all over my bed.

I laid down next to him, but on his stomach. "So, how was the meeting with Mr. President?"

"Not exactly bad," he said, caressing my hair. Let me tell you, it's so awesome to have a boyfriend who loves you the way David does me. 

I sat up, with difficulty, of course. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, he still refuses to talk to me father-and-son and he still refuses to have me move back home, but, since I am going to college, he rented me an apartment. And he's paying," he said.

Whoa. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Really?"

"Really," he responded, kissing me on the neck and pushing me back down to the bed. What is it with men and celebrating everything with some kind of sexual thing? I mean, I'm more of a talker, and tonight all David seems to do is wanna get in bed with me. It was like he was a refrigerator magnet and my bed was the refrigerator. And I, apparently, was the other magnet.

I slightly pushed him away. "That's awesome." 

"I know," he said, pulling me closer to his chest. 

I fought back mildly, "You'll never guess what happened today?"

He responded vaguely, as if lost in the smell of my hair (Herbal Essence, Citrus--works everytime), "Um?" 

I peeled his arms from around my shoulders and sat up, propping a pillow against my headboard, and leaning against it. 

"Lucy and Harold had sex," I said.

He didn't even pay attention. "So I heard." and leaned closer towards me. He was startingto remind me of those sex-hunters, who married super-hot women only to have sex with them, not even caring that they were real people.

"How?"

"Harold just left, with a big grin on his face. Said he had 'scored'," he said. "He looked happy. Of course, I congratulated him. I know what it's like to go through that with the girl you love, and who happens to be beautiful."

Cheesy line, but it got me a bit less tense.

"Do you know that Rebecca was listening in to them having sex?" I asked, trying to get him freaked out enough to have him have a normal conversation. It worked. He stopped dead on his tracks.

"What?" he asked, his chin falling down about a yard.

"Well, she did. And she said that she was..." I stopped there. This was not where I planned on taking the conversation.

He looked alarmed. "What? Rebecca? What did she do?"

I sighed. "She recorded us having sex."

David let out a small smile, and quickly rolled over to the other side. I swear I could hear him stiffle a laugh.

"David, are you all right? I said she recorded us doing It. How is that funny?" I said, irritably. I tryed to force him to roll over back to me, and only succeeded about half way, so his face was facing the ceiling. "What is so funny?" 

He regained control of himself. "That's...weird. Uh, what else did she say?"

Was it just me or did David know something I didn't? "Well, she said she was curious and that she studied our vocal sounds. Said she could determine our mood by our..uuh, moans."

He laughed even more. This only made me more mad.

"Rebecca is the smartest, most funniest twelve-year-old girl I have ever met," he mutered in between laughs. As if I couldn't hear him. How stupid did a genius get. 

"What?" I asked, puzzled. "Doesn't it bother you that she recorded us?"

"Nothing. Yes, it does bother me," he said, but I could so tell he was lying.

I eyed him suspiciously, and he shrugged. "Right. Tell me what you know that I don't."

He looked at me, still laughing, and shook his head. "I know nothing."

Uh-hum.. Explains why you're laughing like a hyena when I told you were being spied while having sex.

I took extreme measures. I got on top of him, pinning him down on my bed, to where he couldn't move. Little lessons you learn when you have free time with the Secret Service. 

"Whoa. Nice," he said.

He acted as if my fifteen-pounds-over wasn't hurting him at all. Which, judging by his muscles, it wasn't.

"David, tell me," I pleaded. 

"You think this is torture? Sam, you really don't know what turns me on, huh? Being locked down by my girlfriend is not torture, believe me."

I squeezed my legs tighter. "Tell me."

"This feels good," he said, jokingly. 

"David..." I warned.

He couldn't control his laughing. "You're so gullible."

"What? Why? What are you talking about?"

"Rebecca and I planned the whole thing," he said, laughing as hard as ever. 

"What?" I asked, still confused. I loosed my leg grip.

"We didn't...plan the whole Lucy thing...but she worked it in there...and the vocal thing...genius."

Are you kidding me? This was a whole joke?

"Are you serious? She didn't record us?" I asked, in disbelief.

"What kind of a girl do you think she is?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean..." I was still in disbelief. "So...you...her...planned?"

"Yeah," he said with his five year old bad boy grin.

"David," I growled.

He played innocent. "What?"

I got off of him.

The next thing we did is kind of private... 

Let's just say, if Theresa found out, she'd have a heart attack.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Time: 5 1/2 months 

So, David's moved out. It turns out he wasn't kidding when he said that Prez rented out an apartment near the Smithsonian Arts Colleges. Knowing Prez and how much he wanted David to go to some prestigous college like, say, Harvard, where he was originally gonna go, he wouldn't have rented David the apartment unless he was beginning to lighten up.

I would've moved in with David, but Mom said no to it even before I asked. I'm still wondering why she won't let me. I mean, let's be frank here--I am pregnant with his baby. That's no mystery. But whatever. Mothers will be mothers.

So, anyway, David's classes began a week ago. You wouldn't beleve how hard college life is. I mean, one week in and you've got enough homework to educate a small state, like Rhode Island or something. David doesn't even call me every night anymore. No more loving text messages. It's like I don't even exist.

School starts tomorrow. I've already talkd to the principal and everything, and it turns out I get a special bathroom pass because pregnant women have the tendency to pee a lot in their later months. So thoughtful of them, isn't it?

Anyway, lights out. Baby needs its rest, you know. Catherine met me outside the school that morning, trying to avoid all the lame paparazzis that thought that me going back to school was more important than, say, the Pope's death. Not that the Pope died or anything, but they acted like I was more important. Which, in a way, is supposed to be flattering. In my opinion, it's freaky.

So, anyway, I had to duck all the pathetic losers and get into the school. Then I was swarmed by the my fellow classmates.

"Sam, is it true you're pregnant?" asked Lenny Carlyle, my bio partner last year.

Dude, look at the belly. It's pretty big.

"Duh she is," Kris Parks answered for me. "Can't you see her belly?"

"Oh," Lenny said, embarrassed.

Kris scoffed, "She and I are best friends now, too. You know, I was the first one to find out? She confided in me."

How dare she? Catherine looked at me in disbelief, "Is that true?" 

"No. She was the anonymous source for the newspaper," I said, staring daggers at Kris.

Everyone gasped. Kris began blushing. "No, I was not...I mean..."

I patted her back. "Sure you weren't."

Then I left that crowd. They were all probably gonna ask if David and I were getting married, or something. I was not in the mood. Currently at lunch. No one's left me alone. I can't even find Cathrine. She was probably lost in the crowd.

My life--the whole nine yards. I don't understand. I mean, what did I do to make David so mad? He's barely talking to me. Here's the conversation we've had:

Monday  
"Hey, Daryl," I said when I called him at six in the evening.

"Hey, Sam," he said. No Sharona. No dear. No how are you. No nothing. 

"Uh, hey," I said again.

"Hey, Sam, can I call you later?" he asked.

"Sure," I said uncertainly.

No call later.

Tuesday  
"Hey, David."

"I can't talk now. I'm doing some building planning for architecture. Call you later. Love you."

"'Kay." 

He hung up. No call later.

Wednesday  
Samantha Hey!   
David Sam, I'm sorry, I can't talk. I have a test tomorrow and I'm book cramming.  
Samantha Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later.  
David I'm so sorry.  
David signed off. 

Thursday  
"Hey," I said.

"Sam," he began.

"Can't talk?" I asked.

"Nope," he said with a sigh.

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up.

Friday  
"Hey, David," I said.

"Hey, I can't--" he said.

"It's Friday. Yes you can talk to your pregnant girlfriend," I cut in, irritably. I hadn't spoken to him at all that week. It was making me mad.

"Sam, I'm so sorry about the week, it's just that me and the guys are gonna go shoot some hoops and I have to go take a shower," he said. 

"Take a shower after. That's when you'll be smelling like a damn pig,"I said.

He sighed, "Sam, I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand, David. You can't spare me five minutes? Two, even? It's like I mean nothing to you!" I yelled in the phone.

"Look, college is--"

"I know it's hard, but you could talk to your damn pregnant girlfriend!" I yelled even louder, and began crying. "Don't you love me anymore? Did you meet someone new?"

"Sam, it's not like that--"

"I'm sure it isn't," I said. 

"Sam, don't--"

"Why does it seem to me that you're annoyed for me. Don't you have time for me? I'm going through a lot, you know," I yelled.

He sighed. "I know."

"Then why don't you treat me right?" I bellowed, sobbing harder and harder.

"There isn't enough time--"

"There is."

He sighed. "Sam, I need a break."

This puzzled me. "A break from what?"

"A break from us."


	31. Chapter 31

**a.n// it will all get explained soon. chill out peeps. -xx**

Chapter 31  
"A break from us."

Those words echoed in my mind, ringing nonstop through my ears and deep down into my soul.

"W-w-what?" I asked, still not believing what he said.

He sighed, and I imagined he was scratching his head, because that's what guys do whenever they are trying to deal with a complicated situation. "Sam..."

He was serious. "What?"

"It's just that, well, I think we need to cool things off. I mean...oh, I don't know," he admitted weakly with a nervous laugh.

"This is no laughing matter, David," I snapped heatedly. The laughter ceased to exist.

"I know, Sam," he said, letting out yet another sigh.

I remained quiet, fighting back tears. It was almost unbelievable that David could possibly be breaking things off with me. If he hadn't noticed, I was caring his baby--twins, at that.

"W-w-why?" I asked. Tears started welling up in my eyes, and just as soon they rised up, they started rolling down slowly and soundlessly.

"These last two weeks at college have got me thinking," he said.

"I thought college was supposed to make you smarter," I said, still struggling to keep myself in control. I clung to the phone hard, and placed one hand on my belly, as if comforting my babies.

"Sam," he said in a silky voice. It was so soft.

I didn't let his love-filled voice get to me though. "Do you know understand that I'm...pregnant, David?"

"Sam, I'm not breaking up with you," he whispered.

"Oh, so 'taking a break from us' means you'll marry me?" I asked as sarcastically as I could make it sound.

He took a deep breath. "Sam, I just think we got too serious over the last month and a half. I'm a guy. I don't so serious too well and I'm afraid that if we don't chill it, we might start acting like married couple, always nagging each other. Take this week--you couldn't leave me alone."

Oh? I sniffed. "Oh yeah, David, sorry for calling you. Next time I'll just go make out with the guy on the corner. Maybe he'll kiss as good as you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that...it's, well, overwhelming for me to have a relationship on this level of seriousness," he confessed.

I broke out crying, hard and loudly. "Oh, so you wanted a one-night stand? Is that why you slept with me so damn much and then just breaks it off now?"

"Sam, two years is hardly a one night stand," he said as a matter of factly.

"And two years is enough time for you to not break things off with someone this quickly," I yelled into the receiver.

His voice softened, "Sam, I don't mean to hurt you. It's my fault, really."

"Don't you pull that s.hit on me, David," I warned him, before my voice got all squeaky. Tears of anger replaced my old tears.

"I'm not pulling anything on you," he said. I swear his voice sounded like he was crying.

I scowled. "Yes, you are."

"Sam, I love you, I do. But--"

"Why does there have to be a but?" I asked. "Did you meet someone else?"

That never went through my brain. Maybe he had met someone else, and was breaking things off with me because of it.

He laughed. He actually laughed. "Sam, no one can ever replace you in my heart, and you know it."

"No, I don't!" I bellowed. "Is that why you're breaking up with me?"

"Sam, I'm not breaking up with me. I just think we should take a break. Not break up, just take a break," he said calmly, but his voice was straining.

"How do we take a break without breaking up?" I asked irritably.

"Sam, you know what I mean," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Damn you, David!" I yelled. "Burn your ass off in the deprivations of hell!"

I threw the phone back to its place, slamming it down with every ounce of strength in my being. It crack a bit, the plastic, but I didn't stop to take a second look. I ran into my bed, careful with my belly, and buried myself under the covers, crying myself to sleep. "Sam?" a soothing voice awakened me.

"Yeah?" I said meekly.

"Sam, it's Lucy," Lucy--obviously--said from outside, in the hall.

The sun wasn't shining through my window, meaning it was obvious that it wasn't morning.

"What time is it?" I yelled back.

"Honey, it's two in the morning," she said.

Two? What does she want at two? "Come in."

She came in slowly and hopped gently into my bed. I pulled the covers out of my face, facing her, and said, "What do you want?"

"Harold is leaving today," she said.

"At two?" I asked, yawning.

"No, silly," she said. "IN the afternoon. I was just wondering if you could offer me any advice on how to deal with it, since your boyfriend is away now, too."

My boyfriend...David...college. It all bounced back to me. The horrible break up the night before, the lonesome tears that dampened my pillow, and the horribe scar left in my soul.

This bittered me. "What?"

"Advice?" she said, her eyes sparkling against the moonlight.

I groaned and went back under my covers. She poked me about a second later. "Sam, are you okay? Are the girls giving you any trouble?

Surprisingly, no. Their lame ass father is. "No, I'm just depressed."

"Pregnancy moods, eh?" she said. "I heard they suck."

No, what sucks is the damn, coward-ass fathers. "Not pregnancy moods. More like pregnancy...uh, issues."

"Gases?" she asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

My computer made a bleeping noise that moment, and in the screen there flashed a new email sign.

"One second," I said, and stood up to check it out.

I clicked on the little envelope. The email was from David. I cussed under my breath, but opened it nevertheless.

Sam,  
I read the next feel lines.

"Damn you, David," I said. "Damn you to hell."


	32. Chapter 32

**hey guys thanks for all the lovely comments, it really pleases me like you have no idea. this story is fifty chapters total, and as i said on my profile, its not meant to be great because it was written, to date, a year ago. i think i have improved at least marginally since. but thanks for reading and i'll keep all posted on new things i may write, if you guys want to read. also, feel free to email me -xx**

Chapter 32  
"Whoa, what?" Lucy asked, confused. She cradled off the bed and crept up behind me.

I quickly turned off the monitor, not wanted her to see it. Not only was it embarrassing, it was way too...sweet. I mean, I was supposed to be mad at you-know-who, but the note had this special star quality to it. I just couldn't...

While I was daydreaming out running in the meadows with David by my side, Lucy pushed the button on.

"Hey," I said, trying to get it back off, but she did this fancy cheerleading turn on me, and swapped places with me.

She opened it up and began reading it, aloud, of all things, "'Dear Sam; how could you think that I'd ever love someone else? You know you're the only one for me. We're star crossed partners, ones that have been destined to be together since even before we met each other.'"

She looked up at me incredously. "Your reaction to this is damn David? Sam, this is freakin' romantic."

I slapped my hand over my forehead and said, "You don't know what's going on."

"Whatever. So anyway: 'Love is the only way I can describe our relationship...and our relationship is the only way I can define love. The way you smile, the way you warm up my insides whenever I feel cold. You, Sam, are my bride-in-waiting. I just...I just cannot handle all the pressure that all the love we share is causing me. I mean, the twins--they're wonderful, but overwhelming. All I'm asking for is a break. Not to break up, but to take a break. I know there's no nice way to do it, so I'm asking you to be your caring and considerate self and try to understand what I'm going through right now. I'll still be there for you...just not as a boyfriend, at the moment. I need a cool-down. Love, David'."

She took a deep breath and blinked. "Whoa."

I pushed her away and closed the window. "Yeah."

"So, he's breaking up with you?" she asked, still stunned.

"We're on a break," I said, doing air quotes.

"So you're breaking up."

"Basically," I said, on the verge of sobbing my eyes out.

She hugged me tight and pated my back. "Sam, it'll be okay. David's an a.sshole."

Surprisingly, trashing him didn't make me feel any better. "Yeah, well, aren't all men that way?"

"I just hope Harold doesn't dump me for some twinky," Lucy observed, trying to keep her voice from getting all squeaky. Psh, as if she needed to. I mean, hello, who's the pregnant loser who just got dumped? That's right. ME!

"If you're lucky, he won't," I uttered. "If you don't mind, Lucy, I'd like to get back to my pathetic life now. It's Saturday, and I've been dumped. I want some chocolate, okay? And to be alone. So, please go."

She nodded and said, "Look, Sam, if you ever need anything, you know, I'm here."

I half smiled. "Thanks, Luce."

"You're welcome."

With that she departed my room and I got back to my very busy life of, oh, say, crying my eyes out. "Whoa, Sam, what's the matter?" Catherine asked I got to the front step of the school.

I guess my running mascara gave away the fact that I was sad. "Oh, nothing. Just you know, the usual. Pregnant, homework, no boyfriend, chores, stress, school. You know."

I started walking towards the main entrance, obviously well aware that Catherine would be following me. I know it sounds mean to say that, it makes Catherine seem like my flunky, but I just wasn't in the whole let's-be-considerate mood. David had dumped me and that was that.

"No boyfriend?" she asked. So she had caught my in between little complaints. She usually never pays attention anymore. "What about David? You know, the father of Katie and Lucia?"

"IT'S NOT F.U.CKING KATIE AND LUCIA!" I bellowed.

That had done it. I barged into the building, and ran into the girl's bathroom, where I found the one and only, Kris Parks. That b.itch.

She gave me The Look. "What world are you from?"

I gave her a puzzled look then just shook my head. "I'm not up for any of your s.hit right now, Kristina."

She turned red. "My name is not Kristina."

"Then I wouldn't have told the press that my former best friend was pregnant," I said with gritted teeth.

"You're on a roll, aren't you?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Cussing so loudly the Pope down in Rome can hear you?" she asked, turning back to the mirror and applying foundation or whatever it was.

"It's not Rome. And, I'm sorry, but you don't know what I'm going through," I said.

"Poor little Samantha Madison having a hard time?" she cooed.

"F.uck this," I said. "You better be sorry I am pregnant or else you'd be getting some major deformation done to that perfect ass of yours."

She laughed. "Wow, pregnancy did change you."

"In what way?"

"You're all clingy now. Take David. Cut the guy some slack. And stop feeling sorry for yourself," she said.

Wait a minute, did Kris Parks just tell me I was clingy?

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. Tears began dropping out. "You don't understand."

"I'm sure I don't," she rudely uttered and grabbed her Gucci handbag. "Tootles."

She walked out, leaving my jaw all the way to the ground of the sick Adams Prep bathroom. She'd just been human for a minute and then turned back to b.itch-barbie? How did that work?

A second later Catherine came in. "Sam, are you all right?"

"David broke up with me," I said, tears gushing out of my tear-dots, as if it was a passage way for waterfalls.

"What?" she asked uncredously. I stopped by Mickey D's on the way back home. Well, okay, so I did take a different route, to the one around the corner, but so what? I was hungry.

Just outside the door, I ran into some eighteen-year old brunette guy.

"Watch it," he muttered and then turned around to see who had dared step into the place where his deity feet had touched.

"Oh, sorry," said, scrambling to get away. My face pulled a red again.

He helped me up to my feet, uncovering my crayon-colored red face in the process. "Hey."

I looked up at him and saw that he had very azure eye balls in those eye sockets of his. WHat's more, he had high cheekbones and look, impressively enough, like a Greek god.

"H-h-hey," I stammered, and got up. Good thing I'd worn a nice, fitted shirt that didn't make me look twenty three weeks pregnant.

He shook my hand, which I didn't even have out for him to, and said, "Hello. My name is Scott. What's yours?"

"Madison...I mean, Samantha Madison," I said. Oh crap. I'd just given up my secret identity to him. Now he'd know that I was, in fact, the girl on the tabloids.

He didn't seem to recognize me, and if he did, he didn't show it. "Well, Samantha Madison, you're very beautiful.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Whoa. I don't know how much earwax had been catching dust inside my ears since the last time I'd cleaned them, but I was pretty sure that uber-cute guy had just told me I was beautiful. And he doesn't even know me. Strange. 

And, again, my face began flushing itself down the toilet. If I could have somes genes changed, I'd so get rid of this instant blush thing. I don't understand why so many girls think that flirting and rosy cheeks go hand in hand. Uh, take it from experience. They DON'T.

"Uh," was all I could utter. Which, in a way, sounded totally sexy. If you were, of course, Gwen Stefani. Or French and you said oui or whatever it is they say.

He smiled one of the famous David smiles; five year old boy who just got caught eating mud. Of course, that'd be proud five year old boy. How a boy is proud of eating mud, I don't know, but from past experiences (ahem, David...) I've found that guys have a lot of crud where their brains should be. Change the word crud to a more specific word and you'll understand me just fine.

"Very unusual response," he admitted, uncovering adorable dimples on his cheeks. Now, see, those are cute. The dimples on my thighs--which, by the way, shouldn't warm their welcome--are not, however.

This caused me to deepen my blush to a blood-red color, which I'm sure freaked him out beyond his levels of understanding.

He didn't even flinch.

"I...huh...yee...wee..." I stammered. Not only did I sound retarded, I sounded retarted. No, I'm not making fun of any mentally challanged people. I think it's very said to not have your brain functioning to the fullest extent. It's a shame. I'm usual the term "retarded" the way Kris Parks uses it. You know what I mean.

Seriously. Who says I...huh...yee...wee...? It makes me sound semiliterate, except for speech-wise. Lovely.

He nodded. "Uh-huh...Could you repeat that for me?"

Okay, he was totally cute. I mean, way cute. Maybe even cuter than David. And, you know, he wasn't completely grossed out by the fact I was standing outside Mickey D's with a huge belly surrounding me.

Azure eyes. Ahh, beats green.

I mentally slapped myself. No, even if David had treated me like crud (switch out word here) he deserved some respect. After all, we were having children together. He would come around soon and I couldn't be all up on someone else.

"I'm sorry," I managed. YES! Words were coming out clearly out of my mouth. Score!

He beamed. "It's okay. So, you wanna go grab a bite?"

"Oh, sure!" I said in a squeaky voice and went straight for my purse, which was draped on my shoulder, and got my cellphone. "What's your number? I'll give you a call sometime."

He gave me a puzzled expression. He broke out in an amused grin and said, "Uh, aren't we at a fast food place?"

"Oh, right," I said, pushing my cell phone in my purse.

Dye my hair blonde. NOW. no offense, Emm A Big Mac later (for me, yes, I was hungry. You try carrying around twins all day long) I'd found out a lot about Scott.

Let me spell it out for you: hottie.

It turns out that behind those electric, eccentric blue eyes lies a brain with great capability. I'm not comparing him to David, 'cause I know David would flick him off like a fly in a Brain-A-Thon (yes, they do have those in Horizon), but the guy was seriously deep.

"So, uh, what grade are you in?" I asked, as I took a deep, meaningful bite out of my Big Mac. I know there was something about eating habits inSeventeen or something, but I'm not sure what.

Maybe the fact I'm supposed to act remotely civilized!!

"Sophmore," he anwered. Now, that surprised me. Why? Because he looked like a freaking adult.

"Oh."

"In college," he added, with a chuckle.

Right. Well, how was I supposed to know that?

"What are you majoring in?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation in a safe lane.

"Music," he said. Music plus blue eyes equals sexy in my book.

"Really?" I said, trying to give him a sexy look, which I'm sure turned out looking as if I was constipated, but whatever.

"Yup," he said, and began beating with his hands against the crappy Mickey D's table.

I should probably mention I'm tone deaf. So, he could've beat out the National Anthem and I would've been all "great" and everything.

"Cool," I said, clapping my hands whenever he beat out the last chord.

"Thanks," he said, beaming. "So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior," I answered.

"Hopefully not in college," he joked.

"High school. Unfortunately," I said. 

"High school isn't so bad," he said. "I mean, unless you're a loser. Which, happens to many people and it's not their fault."

"Ninety eight percent of the student population is considered loser," I said heatedly. This was not the safe lane. Discussing social status was not the way into my heart. Stop now, Scott.

"Well, what do you have to worry about? You must be the higher popular, right?" he asked, with an innocent face.

Either this guy was a good actor or he was clueless. I'll stick with good actor, because clueless is not hot, and he was definitely hot.

"Uh, no," I said bitterly. Ah, yes, showing him I'm bittersweet. Might as well as show him my newly formed stretch marks in varios locations, begininning on my ass, running through my stomach, and up by my boobs.

He stared at my chest. "How is that possible?"

Why does this guy have to remind me of David so darn much? It was David that was so cuddly. It was David that was amused by making mistakes. It was David who stared at my breasts.

And, guess what?

It was David who entered Mickey D's at that same moment with a bunch of his basketball buddies, sweaty and gross.

Uh-oh.


	34. Chapter 34

**hey guy thanks for all the lovely reviews. it really means a lot to me, especially since this is my shitty writing. babypink23, i'll look at it as soon as i have some spare time, okay :) thanks for the comments and for favoring me, it really makes my day.**

**-xx by the way, if you guys want to reach me, email me at tephy -at- msn is tephy -at- **

**that's all -xx tephy**

Chapter 34  
This is not good. This is not good at all. This is not good. This is not good. Kill me now, Lord, Kumbaya...

Well, one could possibly say I was not exactly...positive at the moment. It wouldn't have made much sense for me to be, anyway, since DAVID had walked in the room when SCOTT was right in front of me, enjoying together (with me) a, umm, well, date, I guess, in a fast food place. In my book that's not even snack with a possible boyfriend, but hey, it doesn't do good to judge people by the way they like to hit things off.

Besides, his smile was just dazzling, so who was I to just brush off the shoulder he had touched me on and say, "Ugh, nuh-uh honey. Princesses like me don't eat here."

Not that I'd even say that in the first place, but also because we'd met just fifteen minutes before outside, so it was quite obvious I did eat at Mickey D's. But whatever.

David had on oneof those sleeve-less cotton shirts. Uh, I think they're called muscle shirts, but I'm not all entirely sure, because I wasn't an expert on men's clothes, even if I was a tomboy and all. And, just so we understand each other, there's no worse insult than that of calling a seventeen-year-old girl a tomboy. First of, a tomboy kind of hits people in the I'm-fine-being-single-and-I'd-be-a-boy-if-I-could. Uh, yeah, that's transgender, not tomboy.

I'm just explaining a common misconception. Well, at least on in Adams Prep.

Anyway, David had on a, err, muscle shirt. It had sweat stains, which would probably gross out people, but for me--girl with a lot of history with David--it was totally sexy. I mean, totally. His face was somewhat red and sweaty, and oooohhh, that just tingled the body all over.

Now, my mind went completely nasty. Well, not porno nasty, but pretty PG13. David with his shirt off; his damp chest moving in...and moving out...and moving in...and moving out. It certainly brought back memories of when his chest was kissing distance away, and I'd just watch it do the respiratory process.

Scott waved his hand in front of my face, trying to catch my gazing eyes' attention. "Hello?"

I abruptly shook my head. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked, looking slightly concerned and, well, startled. I guess he was just used to girls staring right at him, and not at the wall next to him. What can you say? I mean, Greek gods always win attention over thin air.

"Yeah," I repeated. God, my vocabulary was limited.

My attention went back to David and his friends, now making a beeline for the cash register, looking like a bunch of deprived pigs. Well, David looked like a...oh, just a really hot movie star. The others looked like starved hogs.

Scott looked the directing my eyes were pointing to. He squinted his eyes a bit, as if recognizing the guys.

"Hey, Kurt! Dude, come 'ere," he called out with his dazzling smile.

The tallest one out of the bunch, a big-foot look alike, turned around and looked around. He suddenly caught sight of what was supposed to be obvious hottiness--Scott--and grinned. "Hey, Sco'!"

Sco'? What the...

Kurt whispered something to the others and started walking towards us. I swear, the ground was shaking with each of his steps.

"Hey, man!" he said, doing the fraternity secret handshake, I suppose. It was really stupid.

"Whuzzup, dawg?" Scott said, join right in to do the little mumbo-jumbo.

Okay, I thought the 'dawg' and 'whuzzup' phase was over when you got your diploma in high school. Go figure that it wasn't. And I had to learn it this way, witnessing a pathetic looking, six-eight-or-so guy and this handsome sex god communicating in this lingo that was as pathetic as it was dumb.

I gawked at them when Kurt--Bigfoot--eyed me. "Who's the lade-eh?"

I was about to say it's lady, but I decided that it might have been a little bit too much for Bigfoot to take in all at once. I held out my hand and said, "Hey, my name is Samantha."

Notice how I didn't stutter saying that to him. With Scott, I did. That's how appealing Bigfoot was.

He left my extended hand untouched, but quickly took a big, deep stare at my chest. The perks of having double Ds. You get blatant once-overs in that part all the time. I was beginning to appreciate the fact I was a B/C originally better, 'cause being stuck with these pornstar bazoombas was not cutting into my plan. In fact, I wanted it just as much as I wanted to have sex with Bigfoot. Which, by the way, is on zero in my desire scale.

I pulled my hand back and cleared my throat, to get him to stop gawking at me. "Uh, so, who are you?"

He looked at Scott and grinned. "You taking a hit on the lade-ehs and you ain't even telling 'em about your freakin' hot as hell frat bro? Dude, knowing me is like knowing a celebrit-tay. It gets you more brownie points with the lade-ehs."

Sorry, DUDE, but saying I know you would be as pleasant as saying I stick my head up my ass every night.

I laughed at my own little inside joke, which was plainly ignored by Scott and Kurt, which seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. Seriously.

"Hell no, man. I can manage the heat myself," Scott said. Truthfully, I couldn't agree with him more.

"Shee-it," Kurt responded, pounding his hand on the table, playfully I hoped. "Bulls.hit."

Suddenly the big group of boys, including David, crowded around, all doing their secret little handshake.

I turned towards the window, hoping David wouldn't notice me. Fat chance, with my red roots growing in and all.

"Who's this?" Scott asked. I was baffled by the comment, but didn't dare turn around.

"David," some guy said. "He's got major b-ball skills, homie."

I wanted to gag. David? Basketball skills? No way. He'd never even touched a basketball in his life. At least, as far as I know.

"Righteous. Well, we'll have to play some time, David," Scott said. "I'm the king of da court."

I'd never thought guys that talked like that would be interested in me. I mean, David hadn't been like that. I hoped he didn't ruin his lovable ways to that disgusting way of talking. Well, actually, since he probably was going to start going out with someone else on our 'break', I hoped he damned himself to hell.

"Cool," David simply answered, vaguely. He sounded distracted.

Could he possibly be wondering who I was? I hoped not!

"Hey, yo, the lade-eh here is Samantha," Kurt peeped, I guess because everyone was probably wondering.

"Samantha?" David asked.

"Yo, S, talk to the crew," Kurt said, nudging my shoulder.

I relunctantly turned around, and avoided eye contact with David. I held out my hand and said, "Hello, I'm Sam."

I, of course, didn't get any answers back, since these were college frat boys, and all they were interested in were my boobs. Except David. And Scott.

"Samantha?" David repeated.

"Dude, shut the hell up," some guy commented. "Her damn name is Samantha? What are you, f---ing stupid?"

I guess that comment was so they would not go distracted from their stare-section at some random girl's double D's.

I quickly glanced at David, who was staring at Scott's hand, which was holding mine.

He looked hurt.

I took that as a cue to go. "Uh, Scott, I got to go." I scribbled my number on a napkin and stood up, draping my bag around my shoulder. "Call me later, okay?"

I could not believe I'd actually said that, but hey, what did I have to lose? Right. My boyfriend, David.

All the boys broke out of their dreams of my chest, and all groaned. "OKay." Scott said, grinning. "I'll call you tonight."

Which, obviously, meant that he'd call me in three days. Boys never keep their promises. Unless they were David.

I hurried on out, giving Scott a last wave, and the rest of the group one too. Of course, I didn't make any eye contact with David.

I walked out and began power walking as fast as I could manage with my twenty-three month pregnant belly could. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap itself around my arm.

"Sam?" I heard David's voice say. "We need to talk."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
"Sam?" I heard David's voice say. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," I said and yanked my arm away. I stormed off, but David can't take a clue, I guess. 

"Samantha, please," he said sternly.

Oh no he didn't just call me Samantha. He is NOT my daddy. I glared at him and said, "I think you are a little bit confused. You are not my father, you were my boyfriend. Do not call me Samantha."

"Sam, just a second."

"NO!" I bellowed and started walking off again.

Restlessly, David grabbed my arm again. "Sam, please. I think we need to define some things right now." 

"Oh, ok,"--I crossed my arms--"Uh, let's define love: unconditional adoration for someone regardless whatever may happen. Let's define betrayal: going against someone, usually a friend, without them knowing and breaking their hearts. Let's define trust:---"

"I get the picture, Sam," David said, heaving a big sigh.

"Obviously you don't, or else you'd have let me go about two minutes ago," I said, tapping my foot. "What do you want?"

"You'll let me talk to you?" he asked, bewildered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I clenched my foot. "Five minutes." 

"Okay, look Sam, Scott is not the guy to go with," he said, looking dead serious.

I was baffled. "That's fifteen seconds."

He winced. "Sam, please listen to me. Scott is a bad guy."

"Takes one to know one," I retorted.

"I'm serious, he is not a good guy. I've heard rumors about him at school and that he is a player and he will hurt you more than you can cope with."

I blinked. "What kind of crack are you on?"

He squinted his eye. "Uh..." 

"You must be hallucinating. Okay, first of, YOU ARE tHE ONE THAT HURT ME SO DAMN MUCH. And, second, shut the hell up." 

"Sam, do you think it's right for you to be going for another guy, especially one who isn't worth your time," he said. 

"Look, David, you have no say in this. You broke my heart and you expect me to wait around for you? I doubt we'll ever get back together. You broke my heart and you have no idea how p.o.'d I am at you, nor am I sure you even wanna know. All I'm sure of right now is that in about three days I am going to receive a call from one of your dawgs and I'll possibly go out with him. Nothing you can say or do will stop me. Anyway, talk about bad people--the 'frat bro'"--I did air quotes--"in there is the one you need to be watching out for. And, your basketball buddies? They are pervs. Bye."

With that, I walked away and didn't give a chance for David to grab hold of me again. Not that I'd listen. Tuesdays suck. Not only when you're almost six months pregnant, but also when you have so much damn homework from all of your classes. Are teachers cutting the pregnant girl some slack? Oh, no. They glare at me, look down at me, humiliate me, but do they give me a break? Oh, no, it must be so hard to sit your fat ass on a chair every day and point to a chalkboard with a bunch of assignments written down upon and roar at your students to do 'em. They just have got to give me a taste of the pain they go through daily.

Then I thought about Scott. No, he didn't call, but he was still in schedule with his manliness. It didn't even matter, because just the fact that a guy like that had hit on a girl like...well, let's be honest, me, is just so satisfying--if you're that girl, of course.

Catherine caught up with me. "Longino is crazy! Seven pages of writing about deep emotion? Due tomorrow? The guy's a maniac."

"I have plenty of emotion to spare, believe me," I said sarcastically. 

"Right...about David," she said softly.

"That son of a b.itch is gonna get my sister's six inch stilettos stuck up his ass," I said, almost breaking the pencil I was holding. 

"Sam, what happened to you?" Catherine asked, staring at me wide-eyed.

"I got knocked up and dumped," I responded.

"I mean, why are you cussing so much now?" she asked.

"Catherine, if you were in my shoes, you'd want them jammed up his hiney as well," I said, turning right to go to my locker.

"I know, but is that really reason to cuss so much?" she asked.

"Okay, you do not have two babies living inside you with no available father. You know what he does now? He plays basketball! He's apparently GOOD! He's probably trying to impress some blonde."

She sighed. "Sam, you need to let go of this anger," she said.

"How?" I asked. Like Catherine would know what I was going through. 

"Yoga," she said.

"YO, GAwd no," I said.

"Why?"

"Big belly," I said.

"Right."

"I got to go," I started walking away. "See ya in fifth."

"'kay." Samantha Madison   
Mr. Longino  
Assignment #1

No one understands what I'm going through. They all think that pregnancy is the number one worry of mine. How could they possibly know that not having David there is more shocking to me? That's right...almost no one knows. That includes the multiple of millions Americans who have been reading the continuous articles of gossip magazines who can't seem to leave me alone.

All I asked of him was to be there for me. In his world, he probably is. But not in the way I want him to be. All I want is for him to be with me, by my side, as the father and as the boyfriend. Not just the guy who 'knocked me up.'

I stopped. This wasn't going well. Study hall was the only class I'd been able to concentrate enough to start the seven page assignment, but it was impossible. I couldn't share my deep emotions with some guy who I'd met just last week. And who, according to Lucy, loved to share these personal assignments with the class.

Since the teacher was probably in the lounge, which was all the way on the other side of the building, I got up slowly and left the class.

It was becoming unbearable. Was it really fair that God or whoever was in charge got me pregnant and support-less? I didn't ask to be pregnant. I didn't ask to have no relationship.

I asked for a boyfriend. And I got one. After that, I asked for nothing else. Why did he do things his own way?

I walked to my locker and opened it. Inside were roses.

David, don't even...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
A single, card-board like piece of paper--in shape of a heart--was dangling from one of the twelve roses. I grabbed it immediately. It read:

To the rose of my heart.  
You're so beautiful.  
Love,  
Scott

Okay, that's sweet and all, but umm, LOVE?! That was a bit extreme. Expecially from a guy whom I'd met just one day before. How did he even know my locker number anyway?

I shook my head in disapproval. This guy was too good to be true. I mean, he was so caring, cute, and apparently attentive, and he liked ME.

Something on the back of my mind was bothering me. I mean, I was pregnant, wasn't I? Usually that was a big turn off for men of any kind, exceptfor maybe if they were the father. In my case, however, the father had also ditched.

I turned around and stared into the long, empty hall. My life was such a big mess, my heart was so broken and mended and broken and then fixed again.

I sighed and got my stuff. I got out my cell phone and speed dialed Lucy.

The phone rang four times before Lucy picked up. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey," I said, not knowing exactly why I called her.

"Hey," she echoed, sounding sympathetic and just a little annoyed.

"Can you come pick me up early?" I asked.

"Sure!" she exclaimed. "I'll be there in...three minutes. Start counting. Bye."

She clicked off, leaving yet another connection to the outside world hung up. I don't know why, but I was feeling sorrowful and regretful about that scene with David. He was truly the guy I wanted to be with. He was, in all honesty, the only guy who I could possibly ever love. Especially with our children on the way now.

I went outside and sat on one of the benches the school provided for visitors. The cool autumn air was soothing. Well, if you didn't have so much on your mind, like I did.

Suddenly, Lucy's Mustang (Mom and Dad bought her it over the weeked as an apology present for paying so much attention to me) pulled up, jamming out the latest of our fellow, 50 Cent.

I steped in the car, my big belly getting in my way when I tried to strecth out the seat belt enough to cover it all.

Lucy laughed. "Having fun with the big ol' belly?"

I grimaced and turned down the volume of the blasting speakers. "No."

She rubbed my shoulder. "Sam, what's the matter?"

Tears slid down my face. "I want David back."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. "Why?"

"Lucy...I...loo--love him," I sobbed out, and covered my face.

Lucy pulled my chin up. "Sam, but he dumped you for no apparent reason. That's not the way to be treated. And, what about that guy Scott? You know, the one you told me about? What about him?"

Was Lucy really that blind. "Lucy, I'm PREGNANT! I need the baby's father by me."

Lucy sighed and began driving away from the school. "You know, Sam, give it time. Time solves it all." 

"No, it doesn't," I said bitterly.

"Honey, you don't always know what you want, but you always get what you need. Maybe this break up was what you and David both needed. A break from being adults and a reality check."

When did Lucy get so...deep?

"Yeah, Lucy, I need the depression I'm going through right now," I said sarcastically.

She shook her head. "Maybe you just needed time to think things clearly. Did you ever think that just because David and you are having children it doesn't mean that he has to be your husband?" 

She was insane. "Yeah, I'm gonna jump every guy I get a chance, maybe get a whole variety of kids."

She sighed again. "Sam, I mean that you don't know what the future holds. You have to be patient. You have to understand that life is something beyond you, and you're getting a taste of it."

I wanted to scream. "Whatever." I sat in front of my computer screen, trying to compose a letter to David. An email, to be exact.

All my previous thirty thousand attempts had gotten me absolutely nowhere. They were either too dry or too juiy, too unheartfelt or too needy.

My latest one looked like this: 

David,  
I miss you so much. I don't understand why we have to be this way, to be separated. It just doesn't seem it should be this way. We should be together.

It was fruitless. I buried my head in my hands and began weeping.

Everything was going wrong.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37   
"Miss Madison, could you please come up?" Mr. Longino asked, while we were in independent study time.

I sighed. Could teachers be so blind to not see that getting up was a big workout for me and my oversized belly? Good grief.

I walked to his desk, where my seven page, deep emotion essay was. I stared at the big red mark on top of it saying "FAKE!" 

"Ahem," Mr. Longino cleared his throat. "This is not passing material. Miss Madison, this was a rather easy assignment which you clearly failed to understand. I don't see how any student could've failed to write something that wasn't even assigned a format to."

My eyebrows knitted together. "How are my emotions fake?"

He rubbed the end of his whiskers. "They did not seem genuine."

"We're running around in circles here, Mr. Longino. Fake and not being genuine mean the exact thing," I stated, crossing my arms in a little attitude pose.

"You said something about an unifulfilled craving for fruits. That's not deep," he said. 

"What is deep to you may not be deep to me. Vice versa," I said. "Furthermore, this doesn't tell me how what I wrote was even remotely fake."

"This is not a feeling, Miss Madison," he said. "It's a fake feeling."

"Just like your mustache is fake, right," I snapped.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?" he asked me in a dignified tone.

"I'm sick of you already. Look, I don't want to write about what goes on in my world to a teacher who seems to think he's the king of the world. I'm sorry it bothers you that not everybody is honest about how they feel about things," I said, and pivoted and started walking back to my desk, to get my stuff.

I noticed the whole class was watching me with questioning looks. I was pretty used to this already, so I didn't necessarily stop to explain to them or to blush. I grabbed my stuff and started storming off for the door. Mr. Longino was quicker than me though, and stood right in front of it.

"Excuse me," I said in a serious tone. 

"Samantha, get back to your seat before I write you an office referral," he threatened.

"Go ahead. My life can't get any more messed up than it already is," I challenged him. "Now, please move out of my way."

He shook his head. "No, you need to take a seat. Now."

I stood there. "Why don't you go ahead and make me?"

His eyes crystalized. "Come with me out into the hall where we can talk, Sam." He opened the door and motioned for me to walk out. 

I huffed, but saw this as my only opportunity to get out of the room with the thousands of staring eyeballs. With that notion in mind, I walked out of the room, soon followed by Mr. Longino.

I leaned against the wall. "What do you want?"

"Why are you so bitter? When I saw you last year on the MTV thing, you were so much more carefree. Why the transformation?" he asked, rubbing his whiskers.

"Uh," I said.

"I'm sending you to the counselor," he concluded.

Whoa. "What?"

"You need to see the counselor. Now," he said.

"Nuh-uh," I replied, shaking my head. "That counselor is crazy. Do you know she dresses like a hippie? No."

"It doesn't matter. You need help," he said.

I dragged myself to the office, only to find an old, wrinkly woman sitting on the receptionist chair, looking as confused as she did old. I handed her the bold red square piece of paper, my school's counselor pass. She looked at me as if she recognized me.

"My name is Samantha Madison," I said. "You saw me on Saturday Night Live three days ago."

She smiled and nodded. "That was a good picture of you."

Oh, lie some more, why don't you. "Thanks. Can I go?"

She gave me a blank stare. I pointed at the slip of paper and she nodded and ahhed. "Yes, uh, do you know where the office is?"

We are in it. Duh. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

She slapped her forehead, causing her old hanging off her bones skin jingle. "Yes, we are. Right through there." She pointed at a narrow corridor that led to the offices of the "important" staff members of the school.

I rolled my eyes and paced there. It was kind of dark, barely lit up at all. There were fern plants hanging off the walls and wood apple door-signs hanging from every door. I didn't even understand why the sign for a teacher was an apple. It should be a whip. They torture us, don't they?

At the very end of the hall there was a black door--the oly black door of the long row of wood-colored doors--with a bit psychic eye hanging from the door. Freaky.

I knocked on the door, sounding as impatient as I possibly could. After about five seconds, the door swung open, and out of the darkness, a young woman appeared. She had a flowing peasant skirt on, with a matching peasant shirt, and a tie-dye thick headband holding back her dirty blonde, extremely curly hair. 

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I greeted, still stunned to see the gypsie look-alike.

"Welcome into my home," she said.

Whoa, freaky. This woman was nuts. She shouldn't be in a learning institute--she should be in an asylum.

I walked in, not exactly knowing what to expect.

I nearly dropped my books. It was like a wilderness preserve in there. So many exotic plants decorated the office, plants hanging from the ceiling, walls, and just everywhere on the floor. The safari of green leaves was overwhelming enough, but in there was also a yoga mat and one of those old fashioned lay-down couches.

"Whoa," I muttered.

"Exciting, isn't it?" she said in a soothing voice.

"Eccentric," I replied.

She nodded. "Extraordinary, yes. Now, go sit." She motioned for the lay-down couch.

I put my stuff in any empty floorspace I could find and hurried to the lay-down couch.

She took a place in the yoga mat and crossed her knees in that weird yoga pose and closed her eyes. "Now, tell me what's the matter." 

"Where do I begin?" I asked sarcastically.

"You begin by letting out all your hate. Yell, kick, scream. WHatever you want, just let them all go," she directed me to.

"No thanks," I replied.

Her eyes flashed open. "Do as I say."

"No," I insisted.

Her eyes filled with anger. She took a deep breath. "Okay, uh, different approach."

I rolled my eyes. She saw me, but shrugged it off. Then, she placed her hand in my stomach.

"Ah, a gift from Gigsva," she said.

"What?" I asked, confused. Gigsva?

"The God to my rare species of gypsies," she explained, feeling around my stomach. "You know, you have some bad vibes coming. Let's talk to the baby to see how it feels about all your hate."

Talk to the babies? Was she crazy?

I sighed. This was going to be a long session.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
"You know what? I'm gonna go now," I said, pushing her hand away from my stomach.

"Samantha, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I know that it isn't normal. And I'm not sure I care for your rudeness," she said, standing up.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go," I said.

"Actually, you can't go. We have the whole hours in here. We still have half an hour left, and you are going to calm down and tell me what's going on. I can help you," she said.

"I doubt it," I said, and started nearing the door.

"Sam, what happened to you? I mean, you used to be so compassionate about what you did, so caring and not all...aggressive. Now you act like you hate the world," she said from behind me.

"Damn right," I growled. She cornered me at the door.

"Look, Samantha, I don't care what you are going through right now, you have to have respect. You have the right to be mad, but you most certainly do not have the right to be cruel, which is exactly what you're doing right now. You will stay here the entire day if you do not cooperate," she threatened in a firm voice.

I was intimidated. I mean, really, really, really intimidated. That...gypsie had just threatened me and in a very "aggressive"--as she'd put it--voice, too. 

I began backing away. She rolled her eyes and said, "Sit down."

I, of course, obeyed. "Look, I've skipped before. Seriously, I wouldn't feel one bit bad about walking out." 

"I know life hasn't been it's easiest on your right now, but you're acting way over the top. All of your teachers have filed complaints about you, all have asked me to talk to you, but I couldn't do anything until you came to me. Now, you're going to calm down and tell me what is going on," she said, semi-softly.

No way, Jose. I am not telling her one little thing about my life. "Sorry, I don't feel comfortable sharing anything with you." 

She smiled. "That's usually an issue. Especially with celebrities, like yourself."

I c.ocked an eyebrow up. "You have dealt with celebrities before?"

"I can't say that I did," she said. "It'd be unethical." 

"Ahh," I laughed. "Very well."

She looked at me with curiosity. "Is it just me, or did I just witness a bit of old Sam shining through?"

I stopped laughing. She had triggered my nerves, my emotions. She had, indeed, seen the old me, for a millisecond. And in that millisecond, I'd enjoyed myself more than I had been enjoying myself for a long time. 

I began crying. The counselor must've noticed something was way wrong, because she inched near me, and began patting my back and saying very soft soothing words. I talked to the counselor for about two hours before she gave me a release pass to leave school early. She said I had done very well that day and that I needed to enjoy myself. The next day, she reminded me, I was to report to her first thing in the morning for another session. 

Her name was Raine. She asked me to call her that, because Miss Byrnes made her feel old. She actually--and surprisingly--very nice. She had just listened and told me I was taking everything way too seriously. Sometimes it was just best to let go, as she had put it.

I, of course, had no idea what she meant by that, and she explained that, for instance, instead of crying over David, I should date Scott. She pointed out that I was still a teenager and just because I was having a baby--or babies, but she doesn't know that yet--with David, it doesn't mean that we have to be together. For right now at least. She pointed out that it may be best for me and him to go our seperate ways, so we can cool down.

I called Lucy to come pick me up, which she happily obliged.

I was outside when I got a text message from Scott. It said Wanna go to dinner today?. A bit too forward, if you ask me, but I thought about what Raine had said. It would be good for me to explore my options, to expand my horizons.

I texted back yes. Didn't really get a reply after that, but I guess he was in class. It was, after all, only one. And I was starving.

Lucy's Mustang pulled up. "What gives?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Wanna go eat?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm starving."

"So am I," I said, laughing. I got in and buckled myself.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, but are you actually laughing?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," I said. "Oh, and I'm going on a date with Scott tonight. I think."

She smiled. "Finally! I knew that him giving you the roses would be awesome."

"You gave himmy locker combination?" I asked, playfully punching her. 

"Yeah," she said, laughing right back.

"So, where do you wanna go?" I asked. "I'm really hungry." 

"How about...Washington Burger House?" she said, naming one of the now hot spots of D.C.

"Cool. And after, we can go buy some clothes for the twins. Mom is giving me a thousand dollar budget for clothes for now," I offered.

She stared at me. "Really?"

"Yeah," I assured her.

"AWESOME!" she yelled.

It's time I begin to have some fun. Like Raine said.


End file.
